Meganekko Yui 2: White is for resignation
by IMakedThese
Summary: -"Aquellos que se resignan a su destino, alcanzan la paz"- Es increíble cómo la vida puede cambiar en un segundo, ya sea por deciciones propias, de otros, o simplemente porque así lo quiso el destino. Iba tan segura en ese autobús con su amado... ¿Cómo es que ha terminado como esclava de Reiji?
1. Ch1: Las ruedas del destino

**Pues pa que vean que sí cumplo mis promesas, aquí está la secuela de Reiji.**

**Aquí no va a ver nadita de AyatoxYui. Si quieren eso, esperen a la secuela de Ayato este viernes. Recuerden, es la secuela de Reiji. Los personajes que interactúan en esta historia son Reiji, Yui y un OC, pero pasa, saluda y se vá, así que no hagan mucho caso :D**

**Y habrá drama. Mucho drama. Tipo cuna de lobos, y así. De que Shin está jode que jode con que Reiji le picó el ojo y todo el numerito.**

**Para el lemmon... Tendrán qué esperar. En esta creo que tardará incluso más en llegar que en la de Ayato. Pero el lemmon es como una sabrosa fruta, sabe mejor si se le deja madurar *pervertedsmile***

**Déjenme sus reviews, y díganme qué piensan. Y flameen si quieren, que ya va haciendo friito aquí en el norti. (¡Ajua!)**

* * *

Un tronido ensordecedor se dejó oír, sacándola de golpe de su ensoñación. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros, pero no fue un rayo lo que provocó el ruido. Fue una de las más pesadas ramas del enorme y, al menos para Yui, hermoso árbol seco bajo el que el chofer del autobús decidió estacionarse.

La rama era del tamaño de un hombre adulto y, sin embargo, no era ni la décima parte del enorme árbol de madera rojiza, totalmente seco y muerto, al que la chica había dado la calificación de arte de la naturaleza. "Hermoso, oscuro, antiguo y muerto" pensó "Justo como me gustan". Casi se ríe de su chiste. Casi.

El conductor volvió al camión y arrancaron de nuevo. Iban lento por la lluvia, pero al menos se movían con seguridad. Justo en ese momento, rayo y trueno cayeron, potentísimos y al unísono; iluminando el cielo y haciendo temblar la tierra. Si el rayo cayó al mismo tiempo que el trueno, probablemente no cayó lejos de donde estaban. Yui giro la cabeza a la ventana de atrás.

Efectivamente, el rayo había caído cerquísima, justo sobre su hermoso árbol seco, partiéndolo por la mitad y reduciéndolo a carbón. "Increíble" reflexionó de nuevo "es increíble lo frágil que es cada momento. En verdad que nada es para siempre"

Pero eso no era noticia nueva.

* * *

—Buscamos a una chica.

—¿Ah? — Dijo Yui, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. No podía creer que algo que había estado ahí tanto tiempo, de pronto ya no volvería. Increíble. Al menos lo pudo ver.

—Que buscamos a una chica. Nuestra eminencia es una mujer. — Ayato le decía con cara de decepción. Como queriendo decirle "sé que el mundo te importa un pepino, pero es importante, así que trata de escuchar por cinco miutos".

—Ah, ya. ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Liliya.— Dijo Ayato, viendo hacia el frente, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa llena de paz. Casi resprando el nombre que salía de su boca. Ese nombre prendió una lucecita en la mente de Yui. "He ahí un nombre que no se oye todos los días".

-Qué lindo nombre.

-Gracias. Es mi esposa.

Yui brincó del asiento, y se quedó viendo el rostro lleno de paz de su acompañante. ¿Su esposa? ¿Entonces Ayato era casado? No. Eso no era cierto. No podía ser cierto ¿Y todo lo que había soñado? ¿Y todo lo que vivieron juntos? ¿No significó nada? Pero si había arriesgado su vida para seguir con él. ¿Acaso eso tampoco significó nada?

No. Al menos, no para el.

Y, pensándolo bien ¿Por qué habría de significar algo para él? Quizá el vampiro podía leer su mente y sabia todo lo que sentía, pero él nunca le dijo nada realmente. Se metía a su cama, y a veces la apretaba contra su cuerpo, pero eso era algo físico. La verdad, nunca le expresó algún sentimiento. Y aunque Yui lo hubiera arriesgado todo por él, lo arriesgó sin que se le hubiera prometido nada. No había, ni hubo nunca, ningún compromiso de parte de Ayato.

Sintió que algo dentro de ella había explotado en mil pedazos, y cómo la vista se le empezaba a nublar...

Justo en ese momento, un rayo alcanzo el autobús y lo hizo explotar en una nube de hongo.

* * *

Cuando Yui despertó, estaba tendida bocarriba a 3 metros del autobús en llamas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y todo se veía borroso. Aunque esto último no le preocupó mucho, probablemente sus lentes habían volado de su rostro en la explosión. Probó a voltear la cabeza, con cuidado. A su izquierda estaba el camión y algunos de los pasajeros tirados en el suelo, inconscientes o muertos. A su derecha, el orizonte. Ayato no se veía por ninguna parte.

Intentó apoyar las manos en el suelo para incorporarse, pero sus brazos estaban llenos de cortadas y quemaduras de todo grado, y no aguantaron ni el peso de su propio torso. Quizá también tendría un par de costillas rotas. Su ropa no se alcanzó a secar en todo el viaje, y se conservo muy bien en la explosión. Estaba hecha un desastre, su cuerpo estaba destrozado, pero por lo menos seguía teniendo el abrigo cubriendo su desnudez.

Una figura alta y oscura se acercó a ella con movimientos elegantes, casi gatunos. Y se detuvo a su lado. La miraba con una sonrisa sádica, y ojos rojos como la sangre. Era Reiji.

-Mírate nada más. Debiste venir conmigo cuando te dije. Yo no habría dejado que nada de esto te pasara- Reiji la tomo en brazos, con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero rápido para que no los vieran -Voy a llevarte conmigo. Y tú no vas a pelear.- Y emprendió el camino.

Yui no dijo nada. Pudo decir algo. Pudo gritar para llamar la atención de la gente, o al menos la de Ayato. Pero decidió no hacer nada y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. Iba a la guarida del lobo, sin protestar "¿Por qué no? Dejemos que el lobo me bañe de rojo".

* * *

Cuando Yui abrió los ojos, la luz intensa de la mañana la dejó ciega. Tras unos segundos, y varios parpadeos, pudo acostumbrarse, y notar que estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca ¿Estaría en un hospital? Era una habitación individual, de cuatro paredes, una puerta por un lado y una ventana por el otro, y no había nada mas que su cama, la ventana, por la que entraba toda esa luz, a su izquierda, y una mesita de noche con una foto a su derecha. Se estiró para tomarla, y vió su brazo cubierto de vendas. Se quitó las sábanas de encima. Tenía vendajes y curaciones prácticamente por todo el cuerpo.

Se sentó y tomó la foto. Era un retrato viejo de una chica en un vestido de bodas victoriano que le daba un aire de sí misma, con la piel blanquísima y el cabello largo y rubio. Pero mas bonita. Se notaba por sus proporciones que era más alta, y tenía un cuerpo más estilizado, con curvas generosas y una cinturita esquicita y natural, sin la marcada división angulosa de formas forzadas del corset. "Yui 2.0. Esta chica es lo que soy y lo que no también"

-Ella es Lilia- Dijo una voz grave, y familiar, desde la puerta.

Yui bajó la foto y levantó la vista. Era Reiji, recargado en el marco de la puerta, como si llevara un rato observándola y estuviera ya muy cansado como para mantenerse en pié sólo. Vigilarla en silencio sería algo muy típico de el, pero definitivamente no estaba cansado. Verlo, le hizo recordar todo: Ayato, el mausoleo, la muerte de la Sra Beatrix, la huída, el accidente, y ese momento de confusión al final, antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos...

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó ella

-Fué algo un tanto curioso. El autobús en el que ibas fué alcanzado por un rayo y estalló.

-Eso sí lo recuerdo. Pero ¿Por qué lo sabes tú?

-No te mentiré. Los seguí a tí y a esa rata en mi auto. -Yui sopesó unos momentos lo que le dijo. Le creía, mas que nada porque no veía diferencia si lo hacía o si no.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ayato? No pude verlo después del accidente.

-Murió calcinado. Lo ví con mis propios ojos. No sé si lo sabías pero el fuego es una de las pocas cosas que pueden destruirnos. -Yui realmente no escuchó casi nada de lo del fuego. Se quedó en una pieza cuando oyó que Ayato había muerto.

El chico de su sueño.

El chulo y engreído.

El chico guapo y encantador, que había cambiado su vida.

Se había ido. Para siempre.

Ahora realmente estaba sola. Y sin nada por qué alegrarse en la vida.

-Yui ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Es esta la esposa de Ayato?- Murmuró la chica, apuntando al retrato antiguo con la mirada. Podría serlo, considerando que ellos dos eran vampiros. Quizá ella también lo fuera.

Reiji volteó a ver al suelo con el rostro tenso.

-Así es. Mi hermana.- Reaccionó de inmediato y relajó el rostro, y volvió a levantarle la mirada a la chica. No podía permitirse perder la compostura. Ni siquiera por este tema en particular. -Te hablé de ella en tu casa ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si. íbamos camino a hablar con ella cuando ocurrió la explosión.

A Reiji se le tensó más el rostro. Y la miró con ojos de... ¿Confusión?

-Yui, Liliya está muerta.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué? ¿Liliya, la esposa de Ayato, estaba muerta? ¿La chica con la que iban a hablar?¿Entonces por qué Ayato había hablado de ella como si siguiera viva? ¿Y por qué la seguía llamando su esposa? ¿No terminaba eso con la muerte?

Le vino la respuesta, aunque no quería recibirla. Pero simplemente no podía dejar de ver la verdad... Quizá sería porque la amaba como si siguiera viva. Quizá Ayato todavía la amaba tanto que no podía hablar de su muerte. Quizá siempre la amó, y a Yui nunca la vió más que como a una niña.

-Yui...

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- Interrumpió a Reiji, descaradamente. Sabía que era una grosería, pero no quería que le reclamara de nuevo por distraerse.

-Casi una semana. Estamos en mi casa. Puedes quedarte...

-No. Hazlo de una vez.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mátame de una vez. A eso me has traido. No... No nos engañemos...- Y dejó escapar todas sus lágrimas acumuladas. Todo lo que tenía, todo lo había perdido. Todo por seguir con Ayato, quien realmente nunca la amó. Y ahora a él también lo había perdido para siempre.-No me queda nadie, ni nada en la vida. Ten compasión y no me hagas sufrir ya.

Mientras ella seguía hablando entre sollozos, a Reiji se le endurecía mas y mas el rostro, y sentía  
que la sangre fría se le iba calentando de ira. No quería perder el control. Pero...

-¡Lárgate!- Estalló el vampiro.

-...¿Como?

-No te he traído a matarte. De ser así pude haberte matado en el mismo momento en que te encontré tirada ¡Y quisiera haberlo hecho! Me hubiera ahorrado días de estarte cambiando vendas y sacarte astillas de vidrio minúsculas ¡Que no tienes nada! ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta del milagro que eres? ¡Una vampireza psiquica! ¡Menos de un puñado nace por siglo! Pero si quieres tirar todo eso al traste, todo lo que he hecho y todo lo que te ofrezco, entonces lárgate de mi casa y vete a morir a otro sitio.

-¿Vampireza psiquica?

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas? ¡No lo creo! Pero si te lo dije en tu casa esa noche.

-Si, pero no sé que es eso.

-¡Pues nada! Tan solo vida eterna, vida de verdad...- Reiji paró de repente, y se quedó viendo un instante al vacío. Yui notó un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, que se esfumó tan rápido como llegó -...Aunque... Siendo así. Si de verdad deseas la muerte, supongo que soy el único que puede ayudarte.

-No entiendo nada.

\- Seguro que no. A ver, te explico. Un vampíro psiquico se llama así porque son como vampiros de sangre, salvo por dos cosas: El vampiro psíquico se alimenta de la energía, de la _psique_ de la gente. No de su sangre. Y, a diferencia del vampiro de sangre, a un vampiro psíquico no le afecta el fuego, ni prácticamente nada. Las formas que conoces de suicidio, las que podrían acabar con un mortal, tampoco te harían gran cosa. Tu no puedes matarte, pero yo sí.

-¿Y qué te hace tan especial?

-Tengo conocimientos en todas las ciencias, incluso en las ciencias ocultas. Además, he vivido muchos años, y tengo mis secretos. Pero si no me crees, no te detengo ¡Anda y ve a ver si consigues lo que quieres!

De nuevo, tuvo que reflexionar lo que le decía ¿Tan siquiera estaba segura de que podia creerle? ¿No estaría tratando de engañarla para conseguir algo de ella? Porque estaba segura de que él iba a pedirle algo a cambio de matarla ¿Podía confiarse de él?

Pues ¡Maldita sea! No había opción.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?

-Nada que no puedas pagar. Y como según tú ya no te queda nada, no será nada que heches en falta.

-Dime.

-Tu libertad.

-¿Qué?

-No será por mucho, pero me tomará uno meses matarte. Como te decía, no es cosa fácil. Mientras tanto, renunciarás a tu libertad. Pasarás aquí el resto de tus días. Como mi esclava.

Su esclava. Seis meses a la merced de Reiji, cumpliendo su voluntad y viviendo a su merced . O vivir el resto de su vida natural (y quién sabe cuánto tiempo era eso para un vampiro psíquico) hundida en ese sufrimiento y soledad, sin ninguna razón para continuar. Sufrir su infierno sola o sufrir con un aunténtico demonio.

¿Presionaría el botón?

* * *

**¡No, Yui! ¡No lo hagas! **

**Aunque, si no lo hace, no tendríamos una historia qué contar.**

**O podría contar la historia de cómo se la pasa escondiéndose de Reiji.**

**¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? :3**

**Es hermoso. Este sentimiento de tener el destino de tus personajes en tus manos...**

**~Matta nee**


	2. Ch2: Le bete

**Parte dos de la secuela de Reiji.**

**Y sigo con mi bloqueo de escritora. Perdón por entregar tarde. Esta vez no hay escusa D: No es por floja, ¡Lo prometo! Y no dejaré de escribir :D**

**Reviews del capítulo anterior:**

**Shina 221002: ¡Así es! Y gracias por pasarte a leerla :)**

**Luana: Aquí seguimos, intentando darle drama a esta "línea del tiempo". Que la disfrutes.**

**Natsuki 1304: No te disculpes, no es tu deber. Y pues te lo advertí, no era un buen final desde el punto de vista de Ayato. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta fic.  
**

**kaori lee: ¡Welcome back! (?) Gracias por pasarte a leerme :) Ojalá te haya gustado la parte de Ayato :D**

**Y pues he aquí lo que pasa cuando un Reiji salvaje aparece y te secuestra de una explosión.**

* * *

Seis meses como la esclava de Reiji, cumpliendo su voluntad. O vivir el resto de su vida natural (quizá la eternidad) en completa soledad y sin una razón para vivirla.

-De acuerdo. Haré lo que me digas.- Oyó a lo lejos una voz, idéntica a la suya. Pero no podría ser ella. Yui jamás aceptaría algo así.

-Desde ahora me hablaras de usted. Y me dirás señor. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.- Respondió en un tono ausente, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

¿Qué rayos acababa de aceptar?

-Tienes cuatro tareas: El aseo de la casa, la lavandería, los recados y llevarme la cena. Si te ordeno algo, tienes prohibido desobedecer. Tienes prohibido hacer o decir cualquier cosa sin permiso. Tienes prohibido entrar a cualquier habitación sin permiso. Tienes prohibido usar o tocar cualquier cosa sin permiso. Tienes prohibido traer el uniforme sucio, roto o incompleto. Y, sobre todo, tienes termiantemente prohibido salir de tu habitación en las horas entre un día otro; esto es, entre que acabas un día de trabajo y comienzas el siguiente ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.

"Cállate. Cállate y huye de una buena vez. Nos estás metiendo en un lío gordo"

-Este será tu horario, hasta nuevo aviso: El desayuno es a las ocho de la mañana en punto, y es obligatorio que te presentes aseada y uniformada al completo. Inmediatamente después comenzarás tus labores. Tienes hasta las doce para terminar con la planta baja y los mandados, y entonces tomarás tu segunda comida, también obligatoria. Seguirás con la planta alta, excepto mi habitación. A las seis de la tarde es la cena, obligatoria por supuesto. Para este momento toda la limpieza debe estar terminada. Cenarás, te bañarás y me llevarás mi comida a mi habitación. Después de esto, te dirigirás directo a tu habitación y el día habrá concluído ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.- Decía esa voz impacible y monótona, desde su garganta.

-El uniforme es para el trabajo en la casa, el vestido sencillo es para los mandados y el guindo es para llevarme la cena. De cocinar me encargo yo. Comerás todo lo que te prepare, y nada más ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.

Reiji le lanzó una mirada fría y amenazante. Ojos como látigo golpeando su espíritu moribundo.

-Incumple cualquiera de estas indicaciones, o cualquier indicación que te dé, y te castigaré severamente. Hazme enfadar de verdad y estarás por tu cuenta, por el resto de tus días ¿Entendido?

-S... Si, señor.

-Excelente, comienzas mañana. Ahora te enseñaré la casa, después cenarás y te llevaré a tu habitación. Recuerda, no salgas de ahí hasta mañana.

* * *

Salieron de la habitación blanca en la que había despertado y en la que estuvieron hablando, que resultó ser uno de los cuatro cuartos de huéspedes en la planta baja. Estaban también abajo la sala, el comedor, el recibidor, la cocina, la lavandería y un cuarto pequeño al que no entraron pero que, Reiji le dijo, sería donde ella dormiría. En la planta alta habían seis habitaciones, dos baños y el acceso al estudio/librería.

El estudio/librería era tan grande como hermoso. Ocupaba los dos pisos de alto y el equivalente a una habitación de ancho. El único acceso era desde una puerta en la planta alta, pero esta daba a un balcón de madera rojiza pulida que rodeaba toda la librería a la altura del segundo piso, y a unas ostentosas escaleras de la misma madera. El piso y los escalones estaban completamente alfombrados. Abajo había un escritorio, un sofá, dos sillones y un diván. Y todas las paredes, tanto arriba del balcón como abajo, estaban cubiertas de libros de todas formas y colores.

* * *

Terminaron de recorrer la casa a las cinco de la tarde con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Para las seis Reiji ya tenia preparada y servida la cena de Yui: Rib eye sellado y asado en cama de lechugas, acompañado de portobellos rellenos de espinacas y queso, y de beber un vaso de jugo de betabel endulzado.

Yui se sentó ante su cena, en el comedor; y Reiji frente a ella, con un libro. Su amo no tenía la más mínima intención de conversar, acompañarla o amenizar la experiencia de form alguna, pero tampoco la iba a dejar cenar sola y en paz. Era su esclava, y no quería que lo olvidara.

* * *

Su habitación era fría, oscura y mucho menos acogedora que la habitación blanca en la que despertó, y definitivamente mas pequeña. Cabían su cama y el clóset, pero nada mas. El baño era mas espacioso, pero no por eso mas grande que la habitación. Tenía una regadera con tubería fría y caliente, y productos de limpieza personal básicos, un retrete y un lavamanos/gabinete con los productos de aseo de la casa. Estaba bastante sucio por el desuso. Dedicó una parte de la noche a limpiarlo y se fué a dormir.

Y ahí, en medio de la oscuridad y con la luna que se asomaba por su ventana como único testigo, lloró sus pérdidas.

Hacía menos de una semana era Yui Komori, una chica de dieciséis años que vivía una vida monótona y solitaria con su buena pero fría tutora legal, iba a la escuela donde la odiaban y sus amados libros eran sus únicos amigos. Luego llegó un pelirrojo a revelarle su pasado y a poner su mundo de cabeza.Y ahora no era nada. Era un cascarón sin alma. Había aceptado pasar medio año de esclavitud, esperando como recompensa únicamente que por fín le dieran muerte.

Pero ahora, ya no había nada qué hacer. Sólo quedaba trabajar duro y esperar.

* * *

Despertó a eso de las siete y cuarto, con dolor de cabeza. Siempre despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza después de dormirse llorando. Y no había remedio para esos dolores mas que el mismo tiempo. Se duchó y se dirigió al closet. Era un clóset de madera, grande y viejo, pero muy bonito; con un espejo, empañado por los años, de cuerpo completo en el interior de una de las puertas, un cajón en la parte inferior y una colgadera en la parte de arriba. Tenía colgados los uniformes y los vestido que dijo Reiji. Cada uno con un papelito en el gancho indicando su función.

A Yui le pareció muy bonito su uniforme. Era un vestido blanco de manga larga, una fusión entre victoriano y mucama francesa; completo con mandil, medias, enaguas y unos lindos zapatos estilo mary jane con moñitos por atrás. Todo de un blanco puro como la nieve.

"Un atuendo blanco para la muerta. Perfecto. Quizá también debería soltarme el cabello"

Yui se vistió y esperó a que faltaran cinco a las ocho para ir a la cocina.

De nuevo, Reiji tenía todo preparado para cuando Yui llegó a la cocina. Se felicitó a si mismo por su buen gusto cuando la vió en su uniforme. Ese tipo de ropa victoriana encajaba perfecta con su piel de porcelana y su tamaño y facciones como de muñeca; sobre todo el color blanco con su cabello platinado y sus ojos rosas. Y esas medias largas, con listones y encaje al final ¿Cómo se le verían? Sólo podría imaginar...

Tendría que idearse torturas nuevas para ella. Estos seis meses serían de lo más divertido, y no iba a desaprovechar.

Su desayuno consistió en un plato de avena con manzana y un licuado de pera. Esta vez desayunó sola y tranquila. Terminó. Se dirigió a hacer sus labores. Todo el día transcurrió como decía el horario. Y como transcurrirían los siguientes seis meses, antes de por fin morir en paz. Le parecía un poco triste desperdiciar así el resto de su vida, pero no quería hecharse para atrás. No tenía ninguna razón.

* * *

Al final cenó, se bañó y se puso el vestido especial del clóset. Era un vestido de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos, ceñido de la parte superior y suelto por toda la falda que llegaba al suelo. No fué hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos, y vió su color guindo como la sangre, que comprendió su finalidad, y qué seguía en su agenda.

Le llevaría la cena a su habitación. Pero no la llevaría en ningún plato ni bandeja.

Ella era la cena.

Y gracias a su condición, que nisiquiera acababa de comprender aún, lo sería por el siguiente medio año.

* * *

Llegó a las grandes puertas beige del cuarto de Reiji. Se detubo y dió tres golpes a la puerta.

-¿Si?- Dijo una grave voz seca desde adentro.

-La cena... señor.- Dijo Yui, y en un momento se abrieron las puertas de par en par, y la invadió un olor dulce.

Reiji llevaba pantalones negros, pero sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculoso y viril torso. Una sonrisa fanfarrona de oreja a oreja se le formaba al ver cómo la sangre le subía a Yui por las mejillas. Le gustaba sentirse atractivo. Y abochornarla, más.

-Pasa.- Dijo, en un tono peligroso.

\- Gracias, señor.- Dijo Yui, y siguió tratando de identificar el olor para distraerse de Reiji.

-Ven- La condujo hasta el borde de la cama, y le dijo que se sentara -Eso que estás oliendo es incienso de raatraani, la reina de la noche. Una flor llamada así porque sólo huele en la noche. Solía tener unos arbustos en el jardín que da para estas ventanas, pero después de renacer ya no pude atenderlo y el jardín entero se secó. Es un olor muy relajante ¿No crees?

-Si, señor. Es como una vainilla especialmente dulce.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- Yui bajó la mirada antes de contestar.

-Si, señor.

Reiji se sentó a su espalda y comenzó a masajearla. Aunque decidió no moverse (no fuera a disgustarlo) Yui se sorprendió sobremanera. Por esto y por toda la amabilidad que le estaba mostrando.

-Relaja tus músculos, Yui, si no será mas difícil para los dos. Hoy has sido buena. Seré bueno yo tambien. Tengo que beber, eso no lo vamos a evitar; pero seré gentil. Así mismo, si desobedeces, te castigaré como dije. Y créeme que no ser gentil al beber es un castigo digno de mí.

-Lo sé señor.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Cuando atacó a Ayato en el cementerio, perdió demasiada sangre, señor, y no tuve más opción que darle la mía a beber. Pero se descontroló...

-Con que la rata bebió de tí...Bueno, dá igual. Casi toda tu sangre tuvo que renovarse después del accidente.

-Señor...

-¿Si?

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿Podría por favor no llamarle asi, por unos días? Lo quería en verdad, y me ha pesado su muerte muchísimo

Al oír esto, Reiji detuvo el masaje y se puso frente a Yui, con rostro serio y un poco irritado.

-Efectivamente, es un atrevimiento que una esclava le pida algo a su amo. Pero todo lo has hecho tan bien hasta este punto que lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Incluso mantendré mi palabra de ser gentil contigo, y ¡Mira como mi corazón es grande! Además te daré el mejor consejo que nadie podría darte ahorita. Olvídate de esa rata. Nunca te quiso. Ni a ti, ni a Liliya ni a nadie. Y si estás decidida a seguir con esto, concéntrate en tu meta, por más triste que sea, y deja ir todo lo demás.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más del asunto. Reiji se regresó a su espalda y masajeó sus hombros un momento mas. Después bajó las manos a la espalda y le acercó la cara al cuello, rozándola con los labios. A Yui se le erizó la piel. Luego le lamió en la base del cuello, y le sacó un gritito.

-No des problemas, o te haré daño.- Le susurró al oído. Con firmeza. Con esa voz grave.  
Reiji siguió un rato lamiéndola muy despacio, haciendo que su piel se estremeciera. Sintió la lengua de Reiji apartándose, y le entró un poco de pánico, pues sabía lo que seguía. Reiji la sujetó fuerte.

La mordida dolió mucho menos de lo que esperaba, mucho menos que el arrebato de Ayato. Reiji la mordió con mucho más cuidado, y sus colmillos expertos eran mucho más finos y se hundieron en su carne como un cuchillo en mantequilla. Sentía como los suaves labios de Reiji hacían hervir su piel, como su musculoso pecho tocaba muy apenas su espalda cada vez que se expandía para tragar, como sus fuertes brazos la tenian inmovilizada.

Y muy a su pesar, le gustaba.

De repente, se sintió increíblemente débil. Y un fuerte mareo invadió su cuerpo.

-E...Espere...Dijo que...

-Dije que sería gentil, no que no te vaciaría- Dijo Reiji, en ese mismo susurro grave y serio, y continuó succionando vigorosamente de su cuello. Justo en el momento exacto, se detuvo. Quedaba en Yui la sangre mínima para que un humano de su tamaño viviera el tiempo que tardaba un vampiro en recuperarse, justo lo necesario para una chica que seguía en el umbral entre un mundo y otro.

Soltó la herida y la lamió para cerrarla. Revisó los daños: Quitarse la camisa había sido buena idea, pues se había manchado un poco el pecho y los brazos; y el vestido de Yui definitivamente había cumlido su cometido. Pero la pobre Yui estaba a punto de desmayarse. Palidísima y respirando muy apenas.

-Señor. Ayúdeme...Por favor.

-¿Pero no querías morir?- Le dijo, con una gran sonrisa sádica- Entiende que esto te lo buscaste tú. Todo esto es tu castigo. No debiste ser tan grosera. ¡Mira que pedirme la muerte después de que me pasé tanto luchando por tu vida! Y decirme que lo hice sólo para matarte aquí...- Se volteó, suspiró y dejó de sonreír -Calma. Igual no pasará nada, ya lo sabes. Recuéstate.

\- Pero... ¿En su cama, señor?

-No la usaré en la noche. Tengo qué salir.

-No, no puedo...

Cualquiera que hubiera visto, habría pensado que Yui se lanzó al cuello de Reiji, pero él no era cualquiera. Acanzó a ver que la chica intentó ponerse de pié, y supo que lo que se proponía era levantarse, probablemente excusarse e ir a su habitación. Lo que él no supo fue por qué la abrazó así cuando la recibió. Pero si ella no lo había notado, no importaba. Por alguna razón se sentía bien tenerla en sus brazos. La estrechó un momento y la recostó en su cama. La cubrió con una manta delgada y ella se acurrucó dormida.

* * *

Le había mentido, no tenía por qué salir. De hecho, antes de que su esclava le cayera en el regazo y le sacara esa extraña reacción, Reiji no tenía ninguna razón para salir. Pero ahora tendría que meditarlo. Se puso la camisa y unos zapatos y salió a dar un paseo.

¿Qué era, exactamente, Yui para él? Una chica pequeña para su edad muy lista y bonita, pero desnutrida física y emocionalmente. Si, eso era ella, pero ¿Qué era _para_ _él_? Cuando la conoció era una niña de cuatro años, prácticamente una bebé, que acababa de perder a sus padres gracias a esa maldita rata. Años después, la maldita rata deja a Liliya morir de soledad, y se vá a buscar a esa bebé huérfana, ya prácticamente una mujer, porque dice que lo llama en sueños, y que se ha enamorado de ella ¿Y por eso había dejado a su Liliya, su hermoso lirio, la chica mas dulce de la existencia, morir bajo el sol? ¡Pero qué excusa más patética! En cuanto oyó esa tontería, decidió que le devolvería el favor y mataría a esa chica.

El verdadero problema comenzó en el momento que la vió, dormida en su cama. Su rostro pálido brillaba casi azul a la luz de la luna, y cuando despertó, sus enormes ojos rosas parecían emitir su propia luz; era, de verdad, muy bella. La observó desde las sombras, esperando a que lo notara, y decidió cambiar de táctica; no la mataría él. Esa noche ideó un plan para hacer que la propia rata matara a su chica especial.

Y luego resulta que la rata no pudo, ni siquiera, hacer eso bien. Pues al menos se la quitaría a Ayato. Intentó seducirla, seguro de su propia belleza física, pero al final Yui dió un claro 'no' al tumbarlo del sofá. Fué cuando se dió cuenta lo que esta chica realmente era, y todo su potencial. Decidió entonces hacerla su aliada. Y tras cierto trato y error con este plan, y la muerte de esa rata (quedaba justicia en el mundo) aquí estaban.

Ciertamente no se esperaba que esta chica le diera tantos problemas. Físicamente le recordaba vagamente a Liliya, con su largo cabello rubio, piel pálida y hermosos ojos claros. Pero en personalidad eran polos opuestos. Liliya era buena, noble, y mas que nada, dócil. Yui, en cambio, había probado ser una chica débil físicamente, pero con un espíritu inquebrantable. O al menos eso pensaba Reiji, antes de oír esa tontería de que quería morir. El desprecio que demostró por todo lo que él hizo para salvarla, lo molestó. Pero el hecho de que estuviera tan convencida de que todo su mundo acababa con Ayato, sencillamente lo decepcionó.

* * *

-¿Tan tarde en la calle, muchacho?- Dijo la voz de la anciana doña Agatha, desde su portal. Vieja amiga de Reiji y una auténtica hechicera. Una de las pocas personas de ese pueblo que conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Básicamente su amistad se basaba en que los dos trabajaban las pociones, y que podían ser igual de crueles.

-¿A qué viene lo de "muchacho"? Soy más viejo que tú, Agatha.

-Pues dime entonces cómo haces tú para conservarte tan guapo, mientras que yo decaigo cada vez más.

-Ya lo sabes. Cuando quieras...

-¡Bah! Olvídalo. Asi de vieja no vale la pena. Además tengo la sangre tan podrida que probablemente te mataría de cólera o algo así.- Los dos rieron casi hasta las lágrimas. -¿Que haces afuera tan tarde?

-¿Pues cuándo más quieres que salga?... Deja eso, la verdad es que tengo mucho en qué pensar.

-¿Es la chica? ¿La vampireza psiquica que robó tu corazón?

-Vaya. Eres poderosa Agatha. Pero yo no diría precisamente que me haya robado el corazón...

-Esto no lo se por bruja. Lo sé por vieja. Traes escrita la angustia en tu rostro desde que la viste. Pero si no quieres reconocerlo, allá tú. Sólo no te distraigas de tu meta. No se te volverá a presentar algo así en mucho tiempo.

-No tienes qué decírmelo. Lo que quisiera preguntarte es esto: ¿Habrá alguna diferencia si ya le han intentado hacer mezcla de sangres?

-No. Esa clase de cosas no la afectarán, hasta el dia final. Lo que importa es que siga pura. Así que, bajo nunguna circunstancia, la tomes antes de que esté lista.

-Tampoco tienes que decirme eso.- Dijo Reiji como despedida y siguió su camino.

* * *

La deseaba, sobre todo disfrutaba hacerla sufrir. Pero no la quería, ni estaba enamorado de ella. Ni mucho menos le había robado el corazón, como decía la hechicera. Porque no podía permitirse algo así. Ella era ella y el era el. Reiji el poderoso. Reiji el terrible. Su amo. Su verdugo. Un vampiro bestial, hecho y derecho.

_"Car en realite, ¿Qui pourrait un jour aimer une bete?"_

No volvió sino hasta ya entrada la madrugada. Yui seguía en su cama. Reiji se metió en la cobija, sólo para seguir pensando, y Yui se giró dormida hacia él y terminó con la cabeza metida en su pecho, bajo su mentón. Reiji no supo qué hacer, pero el aliento cálido de la chica en su pecho se sentía bien, así que no dijo nada. Y ¿Qué mas daba? La chica estaba dormida. Seguro no notaría nada.

Así como tampoco notaría si la rodeaba con el brazo un momento, y la acercaba más a él.

Pero en cuanto su frío brazo tocó su piel cálida, Yui se estremeció dormida y se volvió a girar lejos. Reiji se tomó esto como una revelación de cómo reaccionaría Yui si se enterara de sus sentimientos (¡Obviamente hipotéticos!) y se decidió a olvidar todo el asunto, y concentrarse en ser quien realmente era.

* * *

**Ok. ****Este capítulo sí que me ha salido más grande. Ojalá no sea muy confuso o algo.**

**Aaaaarrrggghhh! Ya sé que casi todas aborrecen a Reijli. Pero la verdad ¡Yo lo amo! Así que esta fic sigue, aunque lo odien y le teman :P**

**El plan es actualizar esta los martes, y**_ **Red is for rebellion**_**los viernes. Pero si hay retrasos, pido disculpas por adelantado. Es el hollyday clusterfuck, a todos nos pega :P**

**A/N: Lo del "vestido blanco para una muerta" que dice Yui es por que, en la religión shinto, a los muertos se les viste de blanco, y en la antiguedad a las mujeres nunca se les veía en público con el cabello suelto, hasta su funeral. **

**Y la fracesita en francés dice:**_ **Pues, en realidad ¿Quién puede amar a una bestia? **_**O eso espero :P  
**

**~Matta-nee.**


	3. Ch3: Recados

**Ya es martes! Día de actualización, después de una semana de retraso. (Perdón ^^) **

**Este capítulo no está tan melosito como el anterior. De hecho, nada. Pero le sube un poquito más a la trama, o eso espero. Ese era el plan D:**

**Habrá cosillas esporádicas de romance por aquí y por allá, hasta que llegue lo bueno. Pero prometo que haré que la esper valga la pena... Para quien todavía lo lea :P**

**Respuestas a reviews del cap anterior.**

**Natsuki 1304: Siii, y aqui hay otro :3. Pues sí, y así seguirá hasta su muerte en un raro, cuando Reiji ya le de matarile... ¿O no? Y bueno, por lo pronto le gusta ¡Oh! Y lo de "hasta que esté lista" bueno, ya se verá. No puedo adelantar esas cosas. Pero para la siguiente semana, lo prometo. Lo que tienes que saber es que Reiji tiene sus planes con Yui, y Agatha lo sabe.  
**

**kaori lee: Acualizaciones! Actualizaciones for everyone! ¿Bailas? *saca el cel y la graba* ¿Lo dices porque no puedes? ¿O porque Reiji es un Seme de hueso colorado? y ¿Te enseñan italiano en tu escuela? A nosotros muy apenas nos enseñan el pollito chicken T.T *Grito de fangirl superagudo* Necesitamos fundar una organización dedicada a desaparecer todas las camisas de Reiji, y algunos de sus pantalones. Las prendas recaudadas se donarán a la caridad. A alguna caridad :D **

**Y pues aquí va el capítulo 3: Recados.**

* * *

Oscuridad.

Yui no sabía qué horas eran, pero estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad. Sabía que estaba en esa mansión, ahora trabajando para Reiji. Sabía que estaba en su pequeña habitación de la planta baja. Pero...

_-...Recuéstate_

_-Pero... ¿En su cama, señor?_

_-No la usaré esta noche. Tengo qué salir._

_-No, no puedo..._

Y eso era todo. Después, oscuridad y nada más. Si se desvaneció en la cama de Reiji ¿Por qué despertó en su habitación? No, esa no era la pregunta adecuada. Era obvio que Reiji la había llevado. Si no él ¿Quién? Ella no caminaba dormida. Pero, si había dicho que se quedara ¿Por qué la llevó?

¿Qué mas daba? Conociendo lo que conocía de Sakamaki Reiji, probablemente le dió pavor que le llenara su elegante colchón de chinches o algo así.

Yui se sentó y miró hacia el frente, y encontró un pequeño despertador dijital, muy parecido al suyo, con sus números azules brillando al otro lado de la habitación. Por la altura y la distancia, concluyó que estaba apoyado sobre los cajones del ropero. Y por la hora, 7:42 am, concluyó que esa oscuridad se debía únicamente a que su habitación no tenía ventanas; y, aún mas importante, que tendría que asearse y arreglarse en tiempo récord para llegar al desayuno a tiempo.

A penas consiguió bajar a tiempo. No alcanzó ni a secarse bien el pelo, y para ocultarlo, se ató la trenza en una cebolleta. Lo que quería era evitar que ésta mojara su uniforme, para no dar alarma de su retraso.

* * *

Reiji no estaba en la cocina, pero la mesa estaba servida. Así que se sentó, y tuvo otra mañana tranquila. Recogió sus platos, los lavó y se fué a comenzar el día. Pero antes de salir del comedor, vió un papel tirado en el piso. Se agachó y la tomó en sus manos. Era una notita que Reiji le había dejado "¿Pero qué tienen los vampiros con las notas?" pensó "¿Es que si bebes sangre ya no puedes decir las cosas de frente?"

_Apresúrate a desayunar. Hoy vas al mercado y al herbario._  
_Te he dejado una lista y el dinero en la mesa._  
_Tu horario sigue igual, así que te recomiendo no vagar._  
_Estaré en mi habitación el resto del día._  
_No me molestes, hasta la cena._

Apenas terminó de recoger la cocina, se regresó a su cuarto por el vestido designado a esta tarea. Era blanco, como el uniforme, pero mucho más sencillo, corto hasta la rodilla y sin mangas, totalmente liso, salvo por un cordel que hacía de cinturón. Lo descolgó, se lo puso, y se miró al espejo. En su opinión, le quedaba demasiado escotado, y los agujeros para los brazos eran demasiado grandes. Sus pechos se asomaban por todos lados. Y aunque no había mucho que ocultar, definitivamente no quería a salir así, y menos con ese clima invernal y el cabello todavía húmedo.

Pero no podía usar el uniforme ni el vestido de la cena, pues llamaban mucho la atención. Buscó por los cajones del viejo ropero, esperanzada de encontrar algun suéter viejo, o al menos una bufanda. Lo que fuera, para cubrir su piel.

Lo encontró. En el cajón de abajo, en un rincón de atrás, estaban arrumbados un chal negro y un lindo broche de ópalo en forma de rosa. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero era mejor que nada. Se abrochó el chal con el broche. Con sus lentes, y su cabello casi blanco atado en una cebolleta, daba una imagen como de anciana.

Reiji le dejó explicado, en la parte de atrás de la lista, cómo llegar al mercado. No estaba a más de cinco cuadras y sin vueltas, según explicaba el diagrama, así que no había pierde. Para llegar al herbario sí tenía que dar vuelta, pero como sólo era una, no le vió mayor problema. Tomó la lista y el dinero, y se los metió al zapato, pues el vestido no traía bolsillos. Se envolvió lo mejor posible en el chal. Abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión.

* * *

No perdió mas de un cuarto de hora en el mercado. La gente de este lugar parecía mucho más huraña que en casa, pues a donde volteara, la gente le evitaba la vista y se ponían a murmurar. O quizá sólo se debiera a que iba vestida como una vieja de tiempos de maríacastaña. En cualquier caso, como nadie la saludaba, no perdía tiempo en eso. Hasta la cajera parecía tener ansias por quitársela de encima. Ya sólo le faltaba pasar al herbario por las plantas y hojas de té.

Tal como decía el diagrama, sólo se necesitaba una vuelta para llegar al herbario. Pero según ese mapita, se trataba de un callejón tan escondido y sórdido que Yui tuvo qué verificar qué clase de hierbas quería Reiji realmente. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Manzanilla, ruda y esas cosas. Dió unos golpes a puño cerrado en la fría puerta de hierro.

-¿Quén?- Contestó una anciana de voz rasposa. O un adolescente. Era un tono muy ambiguo.

-Buenos días. Venía a comprar hojas de té.

-Ah. Si, hija. Ya te abro.- Hija. De acuerdo, era una anciana.

Nadie describiría a Yui Komori como una chica alta, pero sin dudas lo parecía al lado de la mujer que abrió la puerta. La anciana no podía llegar a medir ni un metro, e incluso la cabeza se le veía demasiado grande para ese cuerpecito tan corto, cubierto en un vestido azul del siglo pasado y una mantita beige. Era morena, con el cabello blanco amarrado de la misma manera que el de Yui. Los ojos grandes, del color de la miel, y una nariz aguileña prominente con una enorme verruga por un lado.

La anciana levantó una mano de uñas largas como garras y dedos huesudos cubiertos de anillos; y le indicó que entrara, con una sonrisa peligrosa. Apenas estuvieron las dos adentro, cerró la puerta con llave. Caminaron por un pasillo oscuro antes de llegar a la tienda, la anciana iba apoyando su peso en un bastón torcido de madera oscura, y Yui la seguía unos pasos atrás.

El herbario no estaba mucho más iluminado que el pasillo. Era un lugar cálido, con un aura oscura y misteriosa. Había hierbas, amuletos, talismanes, estatuillas, y toda clase de libros de esotería. Más parecía una tienda de hechizos y pociones, como de cuento. Incluso la ancianita daba un aire de bruja, con la verruga y su manera extravagante de vestir.

-Te han mandado de la mansión Sakamaki ¿A que si?- Yui estaba encantada en el ambiente tan místico de la tienda, pero la mención de ese apellido la hizo reaccionar.

-¿Cómo lo...

-Ese broche es famoso por aquí, hija.

-¿En serio?

-¿No sentiste que te veían extraño de camino aquí?

Así que era por el broche. Bajó la vista para verlo. Era un broche muy bonito, blanco azulino por fuera y con destellos naranjas y rosas por dentro. Pero no se imaginaba que fuera famoso. El ópalo ni siquiera era una piedra preciosa.

-¡Pero niña! No me digas que has venido a mi tienda sólo a ver cómo brillaba tu broche.

-¡Oh! Discúlpeme por favor. No me dí cuenta.- Dijo con una reverencia. No llevaba ni tres días de esclava de Reiji y ya hacía reverencias a diestra y siniestra.

-Eres una monada. Pero déjate de formalidades, linda. Díme qué te ha mandado a buscar ese muchacho, Reiji.

-¿Cómo supo...

-Es el único de los hermanos que compra en mi tienda. Niña, te sangrará la garganta si me preguntas como es que sé todo lo que se. Estoy vieja y sé muchas cosas ¿Vale?

Yui estaba a punto de decirle que sí, pero se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de cómo le clavaba la vista la anciana, con los ojos bien abiertos. De pronto, ágil como una pantera y usando ese bastón torcido como garrocha, la anciana trepó de un brinco al mostrador. La chica tardó un rato en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar; y cuando se dió cuenta, la anciana ya la tenía agarrada del mentón, y sus narices se rozaban.

-Pero... No me... ¿Tu, linda?

-¿Disculpe?

-¡Oh!- La soltó, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que hacía. -¡Oh, no hija! ¡Discúlpame tú a mi! Esque... Me pareciste muy famililar. Pero supongo que te he confundido con otra chica.

-Ah. Vale.- Murmuró Yui ¿Qué fué todo eso? -¡Ah! Las hierbas.

-Oh si ¿Qué será, hija?

-Pues...- Yui bajó los ojos a la lista. -Manzanilla, ruda, azahar, perejil, salvia, romero...

-Y tomillo ¿No?- Imterrumpió la anciana. Yui resistió el enorme impulso de preguntar cómo lo supo, pero la anciana debió leerle los ojos, porque siguió. -Es una vieja receta. Alivia ciertos... Males que aquejan a ese muchacho.

-Reiji... ¿Está enfermo? Dijo Yui, sin darse cuenta de lo preocupada que sonaba. La anciana le dedicó de nuevo esa sonrisa peligrosa ¿Por qué todos a quienes les hablaba le sonreían con doble sentido?

-¡Oh si, niña! Pero no creo que quiera que lo oigas de mí.

Anda. Así que Reiji estaba enfermo ¿Y si se había puesto peor esa mañana, y era por eso que no había salido? Quizá ella no debió salir. Quizá él la necesitaba en la mansión. Debió preguntar al menos como estaba...

¡Y una mierda! Ese hombre la tenía esclavizada hasta para darle muerte.

Yui pagó las hierbas, y se excusó con una breve reverencia. La anciana la acompañó con su bastón hasta la puerta, y la despidió con una sonrisa. Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Conque esa era la vampireza psíquica de su viejo amigo. La chica era adorable, atenta y muy educada. Se le notaba en los ojos que era muy lista, y además muy guapa. Era perfecta para él. En verdad que Reiji no la tendría fácil, y menos si seguía dando palos de ciego con sus sentimientos

¡No, no y no! Si Agatha no lo ayudaba, el vampiro estaba perdido. ¿Y acaso la escuchaba? Claro que no. Nunca. Pero claro que no lo dejaría sólo ¿De qué sirve ser la amiga de un adolescente de ciento cincuenta años si no te puedes divertir un poquito con sus visicitudes amorosas?

* * *

**Reiji está enfermo... De males amorosos :P Nada que ver aquí, sigan, sigan.**

**A quienes quieran participar en lo del acertijo de "Red is for rebellion" se cierra el viernes, y no me han dado la respuesta correcta. Todo lo que viene en el acertijo es importante. Sobretodo que es un abogado. No ignoren nada, es lo que puedo decir. Bueno, eso y gracias por pelarlo :D**

**~Matta nee.**


	4. Ch4: Negación y aceptación

**¡He vuelto!**

**Tengo una buena explicación de todo esto. No, no una excusa. La verdad de este retraso. Pero es larga. Un TL;DR. Así que la pondré al final ¿Por qué al final? Pues no sé :P siento que se vé menos mal.**

**Natsuki 1304: Seh, pinshi viejita chida :P Me encanta escribir de ella. Y bueeenooo, la verdad es que... Te debo la explicación a esa conversación. Pero aquí está la continuación. No me odies :3**

**Kisaragi Seki: Siiiii yo tambien lo amoooo. Y perdón por hacer tan larga la espera. Ojalá todavía quieras leerme. Trataré de evitar más retrasos.**

**Kaori lee: Nah, no fuiste la humillación de nadie (porque nadie lo resolvió :P) Todo bn, todo bn. Y te dedico el final. Bueno, la parte dolorosa no. Agatha sabe lo que hace, hehehe. Mhmm tenemos que sentarnos a planear el asunto con un poco de café (y excelente que me toquen los pantalones -3o). **

**Aquí está el capítulo 4. Final dedicado a todos los que me siguen leyendo, en especial a kaori lee, porque si :3**

* * *

-Así que es ella.

-¿Disculpa?

Eran las ocho cincuenta y seis, apenas cuatro minutos para cerrar oficialmente, según el reloj de la pared. El único objeto sin magia de la tienda, y el único en el que Agatha sentía que podía confiar sin "arreglarlo" ella misma. Era un reloj viejísimo. Más viejo que ella. Más viejo, incluso, que su interlocutor.

-Ayer en la mañana me mandaste a una chica rubia con unos impresionantes ojos rosas. Es ella ¿Verdad?

-Ah si, ella es.

Estaban sentados en el mostrador, frente a dos tazas humeantes de té Earl Grey. El vampiro había llegado hacía veinte minutos, a sabiendas de que a esa hora ya no llegaba nadie a interrumpirlos. Su abrigo colgaba de un perchero al otro lado de la habitación. Sólo era un disfraz, por supuesto; pues aunque afuera el suelo estuviera cubierto de nieve, su cuerpo muerto no sufría cosas tan mundanas como el frío.

-Es increíble que una chica te haya puesto así. Siempre son ustedes los que les hacen tilín a los mortales. Pero no te culpo, a mí tambien me ha cautivado con sólo verla. Es exactamente tu tipo.

-Vale con tus tonterías de amor...

-No son tonterías. Y harías bien en reconocer tus sentimientos y empezar a jugar bien tus cartas. Pues ya se acerca la hora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-El momento decisivo del plan. El momento en el que podrías ganarlo todo o perderlo todo.

-Ya lo tengo todo.

-¿Y por qué estás metido en este embrollo?

La pregunta era de esperarse. Pero no por eso se la esperaba. Maldita sea ¿Por qué no la vió venir? Ni hablar. Cuando te han atrapado sólo queda sincerarse, y reir.

-No lo sé. Diversión, tal vez.

-¿Sólo eso?

\- Y el poder que ganaré, obviamente.

-Mírame, Sakamaki Reiji.- Dijo Agatha, en un tono tan firme que no pudo ser desatendido ni por el más autortario de los hermanos Sakamaki.- Puedo sentirlo. Las ruedas del destino han comenzado a vibrar. Y cuando se pongan en movimiento, no habrá fuerza humana capaz de detenerlas. Eso te lo digo como la última bruja del undécimo nivel del este. Y como tu amiga, como tu única verdadera amiga, te digo esto: Deja de portarte como un estúpido y quítate esa venda de los ojos.

-¡Sigue insistiendo y me quedaré sin amigos!

El grito de Reiji dejó la tienda en un silencio muerto. Agatha lo veía sin poder moverse o hablar. Pero por pequeña que fuera la anciana, no era miedo lo que la detenía; sino la incredulidad ante la facilidad con la que su viejo amigo amenazaba con dejarla.

* * *

Se conocieron desde que ella tenía nueve y el aparentaba tener diez. Nunca se lo dijo, pero incluso llegó a sentir un breve enamoramiento infantil por unos años. Por supuesto, este se esfumó en cuanto ella notó que había crecido y se había vuelto una jóven de quince, y el seguía con su aspecto de diez años.

Entonces le preguntó, y él confesó sin más. La verdad, todo fué siempre muy fluído entre ellos. Siempre tuvieron una "química" en su frialdad y su maquiavelismo. Desde que hablaron por primera vez, sabían que veían el mundo de la misma forma. Después de saber de seres como él, ella quiso saber más y más. Reiji le prestaba sus libros, y en esos libros conoció la magia. Fué pasando de uno en otro, y cuando se dió cuenta ya era una hechicera de primer nivel a sus veinte años. Y luego de segundo a los veinticuatro. Y tercero a los veintinueve...

Por él había conocido un mundo más allá del humano. Un mundo tan maravilloso para ella que decidió basar toda su vida en torno a éste. Nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos. Una familia nunca fué para ella. Con su magia y su amigo para comprenderla fué feliz.

Después de todos esos años. Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos ¿Así de fácil lo tiraría todo por la borda? Vaya que era un estúpido impulsivo, su amigo. ¿Era acaso por esa chica? ¡Adolescentes! Puede que sean perfectamente confiables por más de medio siglo, pero ponles un par de tetas enfrente y traicionarían hasta a su madre.

Realmente no sabía quien era más estúpido, si él por hacer tantas tonterías y negarse a reconocerlas, o ella por seguir leal a su lado, como todos esos años, tratando de salvarlo de sí mismo. A cambio de nada, realmente; pues aún así no había garantía alguna de que no se marchara...

* * *

-Vale- Rompió el hielo Agatha -Cambiando un poco el tema, tu niña traía un broche muy bonito. Y peculiar...

-No la llames así.

-¿Por qué le soltaste la rosa de la llama helada? Sólo la mandaste al mercado y a mi tienda ¿No?

-Era su primer recado en esta ciudad. Yo estuve muy ocupado ese día y no tuve tiempo de guiarla personalmente. Sólo quise evitar complicaciones innecesarias.

-Pero ni siquiera te preocupaste por explicarle qué llevaba colgando del pecho...

-No tenía que saberlo.

-¿Y si la hubiera perdido? Es lo único que le quedó al dueño de su madre ¿O no?

-Pues creo que también le dejó un cuchillo, o algo así.

-Evitas la cuestión, Reiji.

-¿Y qué si la hubiera perdido? Hubiera sido su problema, no el mío.

-¿Y si la mata? No lo pondría muy por encima de él.

-Pero no está, Agatha. En esa casa no estamos mas que ella y yo. Y para cuando vuelvan los demás, todo habrá terminado. Si ella se busca que la maten, no es mi problema.

-¿Entonces ya no te importa que muera la vampireza psíquica de esta década? ¿Y todo lo que ella representa para todos nosotros? Más allá del plan.

Hubo otro silencio muerto. Breve.

-He de admitir que es una lástima. Pero da gual. Si ella sigue empecinada en morir, serán sus propios poderes los que la maten en su despertar. Y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer al respecto.

-Puedes, Reiji. Puedes convencerla de dejar esas ideas. Tienes tiempo.

-Si. Pero lo que no tengo es carisma.

-¡Claro que lo tienes!- Agatha hizo una rápida reflexión. Una idea interesante cruzó su cabeza -Y más con ella.

Reiji detuvo un sorbo de su taza para arquear una ceja. No estaria insinuando lo que creía ¿O si?

-Ahora si que estoy convencido de que no tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que hablas.

-Oh, mi amigo. Todos estos años ¿Y aún no puedes ver cuando una chica siente algo por tí?

El vampiro se atragantó con el té. Oh si. Definitivamente estaba insinuándolo.

-Mujer, creo que por fín has perdido el juicio.

-¡No he perdido nada!

-Entonces ilústrame ¿Como es que has podido llegar a confundirte tanto? Ella me teme. El miedo engendra odio e ignorancia, pero no amor, deseo, pasión o como quieras llamarlo. Ese proceso mental nace de una admiración. Tendría que tener una autoestima increíblemente baja...

-¿Como la de alguien que se suicidaría por desamor?

Si, maldita sea. Precisamente.

-Me retiro- Gruño por lo bajo, dejando delicadamente la taza en el mostrador. Se levantó y tomó su abrigo del perchero.

-¿Y ahora te escapas de un argumento?

-No sé por qué te empeñas en enredarme en tus locuras, pero ahorita no me lo puedo permitir. Eso sí que echaría el plan por los suelos- Detuvo su mano en la perilla de la puerta, y volteó a ver a la pequeña anciana por encima del hombro. - ¿No será, Agatha, que lo que buscas es sacar mayor partida?

La indignación de la anciana era evidente. Antes fué un desalmado, pero ahora la estaba ofendiendo a nivel personal.

-Tienes razón. Mejor vete.

-Me retiro, entonces.

El vampiro salió y la puerta se cerró. Y todo quedó en silencio.

* * *

Agatha estuvo a punto de arrojar las tazas al suelo. Pero eran objetos encantados. Se movían y pensaban, y hasta sentían (en estos momentos, miedo a la ira de su creadora). Prácticamente estaban vivas y las quería, como a todos sus objetos encantados. No merecían ser destruídas por un berrinche de ella. Ni tampoco Reiji merecía que le hiciera ese berrinche. Si, estaba actuando como un idiota, más que nunca; pero el pobre chico nunca había pasado por estas cosas. Necesitaba ayuda. No era el momento de hacer corajes.

Además, sus semillas ya estaban plantadas. La semilla de la preocupación en Yui. La semilla de la duda en Reiji. Ya sólo quedaba cuidar de los brotes para que germinaran apropiadamente. Sugestiones por aquí, intrigas por allá, y un poco de guía. ¡Oh, cómo amaba todo esto! Se sentía de nuevo una jovencita en pleno cotilleo con las amigas.

* * *

Reiji caminó, pero no hacia la mansión. Ahí lo esperaba la chica, y toda la confusión que le prvocaba últimamente. No. Necesitaba pensar las cosas, y no había mejor ambiente para pensar que esa noche helada, silenciosa y muerta, bajo la luz de la luna.

Todo era culpa de la hechicera. Esa mujer que le estaba metiendo tonterías en la cabeza sobre sentimientos, suyos y de la niña. Y para colmo, muy en el fondo, sabía que esas tonterías se estaban volviendo realidad. Esa mujer se le había metido bajo la piel y lo estaba confundiendo ¡Y cómo no! Si obviamente esa era la idea: Repetir y repetir hasta que comenzara a dudarlo él mismo. Lo estaban manipulando. Alguien había conseguido manipular a Sakamaki Reiji, amo indiscutible de las reacciones ajenas. Y era alguien que se hacía llamar "su amiga" ¿Qué rayos quería sacar la hechicera de todo esto?

Tardó unas cuatro vueltas a la cuadra en entender que no podría entenderlo. Al menos no esa noche. El plan ahora, era entrar por fín a la mansión, y tan sólo cerrando la puerta, quitarse ese abrigo, la camisa y los pantalones mojados por la nieve, pues daba igual dónde se los quitara, su esclava tenía la orden de no salir de su habitación después de terminar su día, y su día había terminado hacía horas. Se daría una ducha y se pondría algo seco. Un vampiro no sufre por el frío, pero la ropa húmeda es algo totalmente distinto.

* * *

Yui estaba sufriendo de insomnio esa noche. Normalmente Reiji la dejaba tan mal después de beber que eso no era problema, pero hoy al parecer había empezado a formar una especie de "resistencia". Dándose vueltas en su cama, oyó la puerta principal abrirse, y después cerrarse. Nadie hacía visitas a esas horas. Su señor había salido.

Casa sola.

Insomnio.

Esto ameritba explorar de una buena vez la fabulosa biblioteca del amo Reiji.

La había limpiado apenas dos veces, y no había podido detenerse a apreciar todo de ella. Los acabados de la madera, la elegante alfombra, el candelabro en el techo, la ostentosísima escalera doble. Y los libros. Los montones y montones de libros que cubrían las paredes. Libros de ciencias, de literatura, de arte, de historia. Parecía que todo lo que abarcaba el conocimiento humano, yacía en esa habitación. Y luego lo vió. La sección de ocultismo. Y en ella, un título le hacía ojitos, descaradamente.

"_Vampirismo_ _psíquico:_ _La enciclopedia_"

No parecía haber mas que un sólo tomo, y no estaba numerado. Quizá lo que tenía en sus manos era la enciclopedia completa. Y si no ¿Qué más daba? Aquí tendría qué haber más infirmación de la que había recibido.

Tomó el enorme libro con ambos brazos, y salió de la biblioteca. Planeaba encerrarse en su cuarto leer hasta conciliar el sueño, pero la curiosidad le ganó y se detuvo en la sala. Total ¿Cuánto podría tardar? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez? Su amo acababa de irse. No podía ir y llegar tan pronto a ninguna parte a la que tuviera qué ir él mismo, y tan tarde.

Se tumbó en un mullido sofá rojo y puso el libro en su regazo. Pasó los dedos por las letras plateadas en la portada ¿Sería plata de verdad? Y esa suave textura del forro azul de la portada ¿Acaso era terciopelo? ¡Carajo! Si su señor se daba cuenta que faltaba ese libro tan caro en su colección... Bueno, no quería ni pensarlo.

Abrió, con manos un poco temblorosas, la elegante cubierta.

_Vampirismo psíquico._

_Definición:_

_"Dícese de la práctica y el proceso de quitar y absorber energía positiva de seres vivos. Comúnmente, el vampiro psíquico beberá de humanos o mamíferos grandes con cerebros desarrollados, en los que se puedan provocar emociones negativas para retirar la energía positiva. Sin embargo, se han documentado extracciones de energía de plantas y formas de vida más primitivas..."_

Extracción de energía, provocando emociones negativas.

Hacer sentir mal a la gente y chuparles la felicidad.

Matones. Matones como la zorra de Eileen, y el degenerado de Matías. Y el maldito Ayato.

Ahora era como ellos. Tendría que ser como ellos. Una vil matona.

* * *

Reiji cerró confiadamente las enormes puertas principales, y se quitó con desespero esa desagradable ropa empapada, tan distraído que nisiquiera escuchaba cuando caía en el suelo. Pronto estaría limpio y usando ropa seca, nuevamente ¡Como debe ser! Todo según lo planeado. Excepto una cosa...

* * *

Debió correr en cuanto se dió cuenta de que había llegado. Tomar el enorme libro azul y salir sin hacer ruido. Probablemente el vampiro no hubiera notado nada, ni siquiera parecía notar que ella estaba ahí. Incluso sólo decir algo antes de que fuera "demasiado tarde" y eso "pasara a mayores" hubiera sido mejor. Pero una mezcla del trauma que sufrió al enterarse lo que era, el que estaba viviendo ahorita al ver al amo cambiándose desinteresadamente a su traje de cumpleaños, y el incontrolable morbo que ver ese bello cuerpo desnudo le provocaba, la había dejado totalmente paralizada.

Y cuando por fín pudo recuperar el habla, la situación no hizo más que empeorar.

* * *

-Se... Señor...- Oyó Reiji a sus espaldas. Algo entre un murmullo, un llanto y un gemido.

Maldita sea. Justo lo que necesitaba. No quería ni voltear a ver.

Pero era inútil. No porque metas la cabeza en la tierra, el mundo desaparece. Y no porque decidiera clavar la vista en la puerta, desaparecería esa esclava que había visto su cuerpo desnudo.

Aunque, dejando el sarcasmo de lado, quizá sí era justo lo que necesitaba. La excusa perfecta para disciplinar y someter a sus anchas a esa chica que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

No volteó a verla. No aún. Pero la vió por el reflejo del vidrio de la puerta. ¡Pero bueno! Era imposible que un aspecto tan perfecto fuera un incidente ¡Tendría que estarlo provocando a propósito! Yui estaba usando ese adorable camisón blanco, tan puro. Su cabello suelto y sus pies descalzos le daban un toque muy natural, como de un hada, como de inocencia. Y lo mejor, el toque final, su rostro estaba más rojo que nunca.

¡Oh! Ese rostro. Ansiaba ver ese inocente y lindo rostro gritando y llorando. Descomponiéndose por el dolor. Implorando piedad. Pero esa piedad no llegaría. No hasta que Reiji pudiera satisfacer completamente su deseo de torturarla. Esa noche se divertirían mucho en ese cuarto de la casa del que no le había contado a Yui.

* * *

**Y es por esto que me he retrasado tanto:**

**Bien, creo que sé lo que todos se habrán preguntando {bueno, aceptémoslo: _Todas_ [pero si hay chicos leyendo fanfics de DL ¡Brindo por ustedes! Aunque sean gays, un hombre no deja de ser hombre por sus gustos (una transexual es otra cosa)]}. **

**¿Qué rayos pasó conmigo?¿Me morí o que? **

**Respuesta breve: Si. Pero afortunadamente, viví para contarlo.**

**No. Esto no es un chiste malo de La era de hielo 3. **

**Soy ****IMakedThese. _Una_ ****IMakedThese. La tercera. Gusto en conocerlos :3 Y ahora se preguntarán ¿De dónde salieron otras dos? Clonación. Pero la original y la primera copia fueron destruídas en las batallas durante el desface temporal anual.  
**

**¿Quién me dice qué es un año bisiesto? Un año con un día extra, que ocurre cada cuatro años, me dirán. Pero ¿Qué es un año? Es el tiempo que tarda la tierra en dar la vuelta al sol, y dura 365 días ¿Verdad? Pues si y no. El año dura 365 días, pero la vuelta a sol dura un poco más, y cada cuatro años ese "un poco mas" se acumula para juntar otro día. Por eso el año bisiesto dura 366 días. La vuelta al sol dura 365 días y 6 horas... Bueno, _mas_ _o_ _menos_ 6 horas.  
**

**En total, esa vuelta dura 365 días, 5hrs, 48mins y 45.25segs. Lo cual todavía nos deja 11 mins y 14.75 segs por año, de sobra. Y no podemos darle FF a esos 11 minutos y cuarto para brincarnos ese cachito, Pero s un periodo tan corto, que lo más práctico es "redondear" y hacernos tontos. **

**¿Que qué tiene que ver eso con las IMakedThese? Que, aunque no podemos darle FF al tiempo, podemos darle slowmotion, con la magia de los agujeros negros. Pero no vamos a entrar en física cuántica. Ya de por sí es una historia complicada. Dejémoslo en que la gravedad de los agujeros altera la percepción del paso del tiempo. La IMakedthese original decidió usar este desface temporal, y extenderlo con la fuerza de gravedad aumentada de los agujeros negros, para abrir ventanas en el tiempo cada año. Para destruir una cosa que viaja entre agujeros de gusano para alimentarse de realidades. O al menos, para hacerlo comer más lento. ¿Por qué ella? No tengo la más mínima idea. La primera copia dijo que tampoco lo supo. Pero nació para sustituírla. Y yo para sustituir a la copia. Si no lo hago, mi existencia carecerá de sentido. **

**Así que cada año, a las 11: 59: 59, IMakedThese crea una copia, le cuenta todo, le pasa la antorcha y se lanza con esa cosa al otro lado del agujero negro, a retrasar la destrucción del mundo. Esto comenzó hace tres años, en el 2012 ¿Recuerdan el Apocalipsis maya? Era verdad, pero no era el fin, sino el comienzo del fin, la profecía de cuándo eso llegaría a nuestra realidad. Yo sé lo que sé porque me lo ha contado la segunda. En estos momentos ya es una mujer mayor, y para fines de año ya habrá muerto de vejez en una batalla digna de poemas líricos, esperando ser recibida al final en el eterno banquete del Valhalla. Y mientras, yo estoy sentada en la sala de la IMakedThese original, con su perro en mi regaso. Viviendo con sus padres. Viviendo su vida. Escribiendo fanfics mientras espero la noche del 31 de diciembre para crearme una copia, pasarle la antorcha y lanzarme al agujero de mis predecesoras.**

**¿Y quién es el monstruo? ¿Qué es esta fuerza de destrucción a la que sólo aspiramos retrasar?**

**Sólo tienen que saber dos palabras:**

**He comes**

* * *

**TL;DR (osea, el resumen): Me la pasé de pachanga de fin de año. Y como castigo el universo ha decidido mandarme una gripa fea de la que voy saliendo.**

**Feliz año y día de reyes :D**

**~Matta nee.**


	5. Ch5: Cambio de planes

**Bien. Me he vuelto a tardar. Pero por lo menos, ya ha sido menos. Créanme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por reorganizar mis tiempos. Pero, igualmente, pido disculpas por todos estos retrasos.**

**Como compensación, les he puesto un capítulo larguísimo. Creo que es como el doble de lo normal O.o Y prometo que el que sigue, si bien no será tan largo, será bastante lindo :3 **

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

_**Natsuki 1304: Awww no me odia! Puesh yo te quelo :3 Heh, pues sip, desde chiquitillos (aunque, según mis cálculos, reiji ya pasaba de los 20, sólo no lo aparentaba) Y si lo quería, pero neh era un romancillo de niñ , hasta Reiji es hombre, y no, si sí sabe que está bien bueno, pero tambien sabe que dá miedo ya mas de cerca :P Haha, al menos te saqué una buena risa ;) Por cierto, esa pregunta que me hiciste el año pasado, de qué quería decir Agatha con tomarla "antes de tiempo" POR FIN VERÁS LA RESPUESTA :D Bueno, si todavía te interesa.**_

_**anusin: ¡Hey! Si voy a volver tan tarde, mínimo tenía que volver con una buena excusa ¿No? :P**_

_**Dessirenya: Motto hoshiin darou? ;) Neh, Itadakimassou.**_

* * *

-¿Me escuchas, hija?

-¿Eh?

Era domingo en la mañana, así que casi nadie vendría a la tienda. Confiada de esto, Agatha había llevado a la chica a la trastienda para hablar con más calma. En ese momento estaba sirviéndole una taza de té de manzanilla.

-Bebe. Te calmará los nervios.

-Oh. Gracias.- Dijo Yui, mirando sin ver la taza. Sus lentes se empañaban con el vapor del té caliente, pero no parecía importarle. La muchacha estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y eso no podía ser normal en ella. Algo tenía que haberle pasado. Agatha sabía que, con unos ojos tan despiertos como los de ella, unos ojos que escondían un carácter de fuego, eso no podía estar bien.

Bueno, por sus ojos, y tambien porque apenas había dejado de llorar.

-¿Quieres hablar de esto, linda?

-Yo... Yo no sé...- Su voz temblaba. Sus ojos enrojecidos estaban a punto de desbordarse, otra vez.

-Anda. Suelta lo que quieras. Nada saldrá de aquí.

Aparentemente, Agatha había descubierto un nuevo conjuro. Porque, apenas acabó de hablar, Yui levantó la mirada de su taza y clavó sus ojos, a través de esos lentes empañados, en los de la anciana. Definitivamente había dicho palabras mágicas.

-Usted... ¿Conoce al señor Reiji, verdad?

-Oh, si. Ha sido mi cliente por años...

-Pero- Interrumpió sin darse cuenta -Usted lo conoce como algo más ¿Verdad? Ustedes... Son amigos o...

Agatha pensó su respuesta mientras Yui hablaba. Quería ayudar a esta chica. Pero para ayudarla, la chica tendría que confiar en ella. Y sospechaba que Reiji era la razón de que la pobre hubiera llegado a su tienda tan mal. Si le decía que no, Yui no le creería; pero si le decía que sí, quizá no confiaría en ella, por miedo a que le fuera más leal a su amigo.

-Si. Es un viejo amigo. Pero por eso mismo sé cómo es, y lo que puede llegar a hacer. Además, soy su amiga, pero antes soy mujer. Y tenemos qué ayudarnos unas a otras ¿O no?

Yui bajó de nuevo la mirada a su taza, pero ya no era una mirada muerta como la de antes. Era una mirada nerviosa. Sus manos apretaban tanto a la pequeña tacita que Agatha podía oír sus quejidos. Claro que sólo ella la oía, pues sólo ella hablaba la lengua de los objetos encantados.

-Entonces, no me mienta, por favor.- Comenzó Yui, de cara a su taza. Luego levantó la vista a los ojos cafés de la anciana. -¿Puedo confiar en usted?

-Puedes.- Dijo la anciana, con firmeza. Honestamente, ella misma sabía que no era de fiar; pero esa chica le caía bien. A ella no le jugaría sucio. No con algo tan íntimo como lo que sospechaba.

Al parecer, Yui le creyó. Soltó la taza y relajó el cuerpo.

-Es sobre... el señor Reiji.

Lo sabía.

-¿Te ha pegado?

La chica torció la boca. Esto no se veía bien.

* * *

_**-Dos noches atrás (mientras Yui le narra a Agatha lo que pasó)-**_

-Se... Señor...- Fué todo lo que consiguió formular. Los nervios no la habían dejado por completo.

Pero el amo no respondió. Sólo se apresuró a ponerse los pantalones de nuevo.

-Señor... Discul...

-¿No te dije que no podías salir de tu habitación durante la noche?- Interrumpió Reiji. Calmado pero severo.

-Y... Yo... No quise...

-No quisiste, dices. Y sin embargo, ahí estás. No tienes ni la decencia de retirarte, o tan siquiera de cerrar los ojos o bajar la vista. No quisiste, dices. Pues no suenas muy convincente.

Ya muy tarde, Yui reaccionó y se volteó.

-Discúlpeme. Ya me retiro.- Y muy decidida, se marchó rápido a su habitación.

Pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos psos, y Reiji ya la estaba jalando de la muñeca en la dirección opuesta.

-Sígueme.

Caminaron escaleras arriba, y entraron a la biblioteca. Oh, no. Hasta ese momento Yui había albergado la más mínima posibilidad de que el amo no hubiera notado lo del libro. Ahora, sabía que sí. Estaba segura de que la estaba llevando al lugar donde debía ir el costoso libro para reclamarle por qué había un hueco en su lugar.

Pero no. Dieron vuelta en otro lugar. Y de pronto, Reiji la soltó.

-Ni pienses en moverte.

Aunque lo intentara, sus piernas no le hubieran hecho caso.

Los libreros eran enormes, sobretodo los que estaban pegados a la pared, al fondo de la planta baja. Medirían unos cuatro metros de alto por dos y medio de ancho, calculó Yui. Pero ni eso probaba ser una prueba para la fuerza de un vampiro, pues Reiji lo tomó con una mano y lo giró con la misma facilidad con la que se gira un pasamanos. Levantándolo un poco, por supuesto, para no dañar la alfombra.

Atrás del librero, había una puerta, tapizada que las paredes. De hecho, Yui había pensado que sólo era un pequeño pomo pegado a la pared. No se dió cuenta hasta que Reiji abrió la puerta con un movimiento elegante. Hasta entonces pudo ver su rostro, aunque fuese de lado.

Y tenía esa sonrisa retorcida. Esa que hacía cuando estaba a punto de hacérsela pasar muy mal.

-Entra

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda cuando esos ojos demenciales hicieron contacto con los suyos. Pero esa voz autoritaria, no la podía desobedecer. Reiji entró tras ella, cerró la puerta y encendió la luz.

Era un cuarto muy elegante, y a la vez, aterrador. Estaba todo alfombrado de negro. Cadenas con grilletes colgaban de varios lugares en el techo, tambien negro. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de morado, con espejos por aquí y por ahí.

El inmueble consistía en una gran X negra de madera con grilletes; una silla de dentista con ataduras para manos, pies y cuello; una cama king size con un hermoso dossel, tambien negro; y una repisa con instrumentos de tortura: látigos, fustas, paletas y varios objetos de todos los tamaños y colores pero con la misma forma básica, una antena gruesa con la punta hinchada. Había unos muy obvios, y otros bastante abstractos.

-Ve a la X, ponte de cara a ésta y espérame ahí. No voltees hasta que te diga lo contrario.

Reiji la soltó y se dirigió a la repisa. Yui caminó a la X, como le dijo. Bueno, mas bien sus piernas la llevaron, porque Yui no tenía ninguna intencion de seguir en esa habitación un segundo más.

No se dió cuenta cuando Reiji llegó a su espalda, y tuvo que contener el impulso de voltear.  
Una venda negra se cerró sobre sus ojos, y fué lo ultimo que vió de esa habitación.

-Levanta los brazos.- Yui pensaba que la iba a atar, así que puso los brazos lo más cerca que pudo de donde recordaba que estaban las ataduras de la X, para no buscarse más problemas.

Se equivocaba, le quitó el camisón.

Después la ató.

Y después...

"Whip" cortaba el aire el látigo, de varias puntas, según alcanzó a oír. "Slap" golpeó en su espalda. Cinco. Eran cinco puntas. Y el grito desgarrador, un grito como el de una niña pequeña, llenó la habitación. Después, una breve pausa. Tal vez todo había terminado. Tal vez, como eran cinco puntas, con cinco marcas estaba satisfecho el amo, y ya caminaba sijilosamente hacia ella, para desatarla.

"Whip" De nuevo oyó el látigo rompiendo el viento, y sus ilusiones. "slap" y le arrancó otro grito, aún mas miserable que el primero. Y continuó sin pausas. "whip" "slap" "whip" "slap" "whip" "slap" "whip" "slap" Sus gritos eran cada vez más y más penosos.

Al sexto golpe, Yui rompió en llanto. Hubo una pausa un poco más larga que la anterior.  
Después otro golpe del látigo, pero más leve. Otra pausa.

Entre sus sollosos, Yui oyó que revolvían un poco la repisa. "¡Oh no! Está cambiando de instrumento". No dejó de sollozar, para que el señor no descubriera que lo oía. La repisa se quedó en silencio "Bien. Ya ha escogido". Yui trató de prepararse mentalmente para el siguiente instrumento ¿Un látigo con más puntas? ¿Una de esas grandes paletas de madera? ¿Una... De esas antenas?

No. Nada de eso. Yui no pudo sospechar lo que seguía.

La desató. Y le quitó la venda de los ojos.

-No hagas algo si no puedes cargar con las consecuencias- Espetó el vampiro. -Deja de lloriquear y vete a bañar. Y haz todo lo posible por no salirte de tu habitación otra vez.

Yui no dijo nada. Sólo tomó su camisón y se fué. Pensó que Reiji saldría detrás; pero se quedó ahí, parado frente a la X, mientras ella caminaba escaleras arriba.

Se metió al baño, el agua tibia curaba un poco su dolor. Al terminar, se puso el camisón para dormir, pero le quemaba como fuego en las llagas de su espalda y costados. Se lo quitó rápido y lo aventó al suelo.

* * *

_**-De vuelta en la tienda, en el presente-**_

-¿Me dices, entonces, que te ha dado siete golpes?

-Si, señora.

-Y el último lo dió más despacio, como con menos ganas ¿Correcto?

-Bueno, yo sé cuantas ganas traería. Pero sí que fué un azote más leve.

Agatha se quedó pensativa un momento. Pero qué actitudes tan interesantes le reportaba esta chica, de su amigo ¿Sería que por fín...

No, no. Después sacaría sus conclusiones.

-Déjame verte la espalda.

-¡Señora!

-¡Oh, vaya! Te has dejado que ese chico te desnude sin más ¿Y a mí me pones peros? Anda, que somos mujeres y no tienes nada que no haya visto.

La verdad era que a Yui le daba más mas miedo el vampiro sádico que esa diminuta ancianita, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riezgo de ofender a lo más parecido que tendría a una amiga, así que no le dijo nada y obedeció. El vestido de los mandados se abotonaba de enfrente. Unos botones y se lo bajó hasta las caderas.

La anciana, desde su silla, observó las marcas en la espalda enrojecida de la pobre chica, con una mezcla de dolor e intriga. La magia usaba tantos números como las ventas, si no más. No le costó mucho contarlas. Treinta y cinco, divididas en grupos de cinco. Uno de los grupos se veía claramente más profundo; y otro, mucho menos. La chica no le había mentido ¡Pero qué evolución tan interesante habían llevado los hechos!

Agatha se bajó de su silla con un brinquito, y despejó la mesa. Después regresó un momento a la tiena, sin decir nada. Cuando volvió, traía una manta doblada en los brazos. Extendió la manta sobre la mesa.

-Recuéstate.

Yui titubeó un momento, pero al final, se recostó.

Agatha se paró en una silla, al lado de su espalda. Yui estaba bocabajo, viendo lo que Agatha hacía por el reflejo de un espejo al fondo. La anciana puso sus manos sobre las llagas de la chica, sin tocarla, y comenzó a cantar en otro idioma. Sonaba como algo de medio oriente.

Y luego, sus manos comenzaron a brillar.

-Imposible- Murmuró Yui

-Trabajas para un vampiro ¿Y llamas a mi magia "imposible"? Has de usar muy seguido esa palabra.

Así que la anciana sabía que Reiji era un vampiro. Y si lo decía con tanta naturalidad, era que ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo. Y ¿Por qué no? Si eran amigos, era lógico que lo supiera ¿No? Pero tambien había dicho... ¿Magia?

-Entonces... Usted es una...

-Si, Yui- Le sonrió Agatha -Soy una bruja.

Yui sospechaba que ya no diría la palabra "Imposible" por un tiempo.

Bajó la cabeza, luchando por contener las lágrimas al recordar lo otro. Sus heridas serían curadas. Pero sus heridas ahora eran el menor de sus problemas.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, niña?

-Esque... Esa misma noche...

* * *

_**-Hace dos noches-**_

Era una noche fría, incluso para ese invierno. Al estar en el primer piso, y rodeada de más habitaciones, probablemente ese sería uno de las cuartos menos fríos de toda la mansión; pero no por eso era cálido. Había estado nevando casi todo el día, y ese cuartito no tenía ningún tipo de calefacción.

Era una noche particularmente fría, pero su espalda magullada no aguantaba la superficie rugosa del cobertor.

Se acostó de lado; cubriendo piernas, brazos, pecho y todo lo que no fuera su adolorida espalda. Aunque pensándolo bien, si nada la tocaba, realmente era un dolor... Llevadero. De hecho, tratándose del amo Reiji, el castigo había sido bastante leve. Si, la había golpeado hasta hacerla llorar, pero había llorado mas por el miedo a lo que estaba pasando que por los golpes en sí. Los golpes sólo fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

Y había más. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí, hubo otros pequeños detalles en los que Yui apenas iba razonando, pero que le ayudaban enormemente. Como su rutina de todos los días: bañarse, vestirse, desayunar, limpiar la planta baja, comer, limpiar la planta alta, cenar, bañarse, ir a la habitación de Reiji.

Desde que despertaba, esa rutina la mantenía ocupada. Y cuando terminaba, estaba tan cansada que no podía hacer otra cosa que tumbarse en su pequeña cama y dejarse llevar por el sueño. En ningún momento le quedaba tiempo para seguirse hundiendo en pensamientos depresivos.

Además, la última tarea: Los colmillos de Reiji hundiéndose en su carne, sus labios rozando su piel, su cercanía... Había notado últimamente que la hacía olvidarse de Ayato, por esos momentos.

Entonces se dió cuenta. Poco a poco, el recuerdo doloroso de Ayato Sakamaki, ese chico que nunca la quiso, ese chico que la metió en este extraño mundo, y luego la dejó sola; había desaparecido de su corazó por completo.

Si todo parecía haber mejorado tanto ¿Por qué se sentía todavía peor?  
Porque, al haber mejorado, había dejado atrás las ganas de morir. Y al haberlas dejado atrás, había perdido su motivación para estar donde y como estaba, y hacer lo que hacía.  
Ya no quería morir, pero no por eso el amo Reiji iba a dejarla cancelar el trato.

* * *

_**-De vuelta en la tienda, en el presente.-**_

-Entonces eso es. Quieres cancelar el trato, pero temes a lo que te dirá Reiji.- Agatha estaba pensativa, con la cabeza apoyada en una huesuda mano de dedos enjoyados.

-Es... Más que eso...

La hechicera había concluido su terapia. Y había hecho un magnífico trabajo, como era de esperarse de una hechicera del undécimo nivel. Una renovada Yui se levantó de la mesa, y se abrochó el vestido, mientras pensaba si seguir hablano o no.

-¿Mas, niña?

-Si.- Dijo, decidida. Y se giró para ver a la anciana a los ojos. -Me he escapado.

-¿Como...? ¡¿QUE?!

-Me he escapado, señora Agatha.

Ahora era Agatha la que gritaba "imposible" en su cabeza ¡Había que ver a la juventud de hoy!  
¿A quién se le alcanza escaparse así como así? Era obvio que esta niña no se detuvo a pensar las cosas, juzgando por su falta de recursos y provisiones; ni siquiera se esperó a que sanaran sus heridas.

\- Pero, Yui... ¿Pensaste, al menos, en dónde quedarte?

-Yui...

-Sé que no me conoce, pero... No tengo nada mas. Déjeme quedarme aqui, por favor. Tomé un poco de dinero del señor Reiji...

-Yui... ¿Crees que esto es justo?

-¿Eh?

-Llegas sin avisar, me pides que te deje quedarte a vivir aquí, y esperas que acepte sin tener tiempo ni de pensármelo ¿Piensas que eso es justo?

-Yo...

-Niña, no puedes hacer las cosas así. No puedes andar a lo tonto por la vida. Y mucho menos  
en tu situación ¿Ya lo vez? Hasta hace poco estabas buscando desesperadamente la muerte sin ver siquiera si tu vida era en verdad tan terrible como pensabas. Debes aprender a preveer y calcular. Observa tu entorno y medita cada paso con tres de previsión.  
Yui bajó la vista al suelo, otra vez. Por lo menos la había disuadido de escaparse tan repentinamente.

-¿Y qué hago, entonces?

-Regrésate a la mansión. Devuelve el dinero sin que Reiji se dé cuenta. Y finge que esta conversación jamás sucedió, y que nunca intentaste este escape. Espera el momento correcto para actuar, Yui. Siempre espera el momento correcto.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Se despidieron. Agatha la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Cuídate, linda. Y recuerda: Siempre espera el momento correcto.

-Si, señora. Muchas gracias.

Cerró la puerta.

Yui caminó hacia la salida del callejón. Pero no alcanzó a salir. Antes de eso, un gruñido a sus espaldas la paralizó de terror.

* * *

2 caninos negros enormes, casi le doblaban el tamaño a ella ¿Perros? No, esos animales tan enormes no eran ningunos perros. Esos eran lobos, e incluso para ser lobos eran demasiado grandes. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Acaso no estaba en la ciudad? ¿Había bosques cerca, o algo así?

Yui quiso correr, pero el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y no pudo hacer nada mas que voltear a ver a los lobos con la mirada perdida. La rodearon. Uno la empujó y le dió con una garra y Yui cayo al suelo. Otro la mantuvo fija en el suelo. Sus fauces a centímetros de su aterrado rostro. Gruñidos amenazantes era todo lo que podía oír. El olor a carne cruda y sangre que emanaba de su hocico parecían un cruel presagio.

De pronto, un bulto negro arremetió contra su atacante y lo aventó contra la pared contraria. Era Reiji. Yui aprovechó que la soltaron para enderezarse y limpiarse, y cuando volvió a ver, Reiji estaba envuelto en una pelea bastante intensa, aunque definitivamente con resultado decidido.

Tal vez si Reiji les hubiera roto el cuello rápido, en lugar de empecinarse en molerlos hasta la muerte contra la pared, no hubieran alcanzado a herirlo tanto, y no hubiera acabado en tan mal estado. Al final, caminó tambaleándose hacia Yui, y se desplomó en el suelo. Yui lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó el vampiro, y la aventó al suelo. -¡¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?!- Yui no pudo decir nada, Reiji no la había mandado al herbario esa vez. Sólo se le quedó viendo, acorralada. -Si vas a escapar de tu promesa, al menos no lo hagas con dinero ajeno.- Le dijo, ya no a gritos, pero no por eso con menos ira.

Entonces, sí se había dado cuenta.

Reiji trató de seguir caminando, pero estaba tan malherido que no daba más de dos pasos sin caerse. Ningún hombre mortal habría sobrevivido a aquella pelea. Yui corrió a su lado, preocupada. Pero de nuevo la rechazó con ira. Y otra vez, y otra vez. Ella iba, él la rechazaba, y ella volvía. Eventualmente entendió que no podría llegar solo, y dejó que ella lo ayudara a volver a casa.

Lo llevó a su cuarto y Reiji perdió el conocimiento en la cama.

* * *

Lo despertó una sensación húmeda en la piel. Abrió los ojos y vió a Yui lavándole las heridas, con cuidado.

-Déjame.- Le dijo,sin siquiera mirarla, irritado -Me curaré durante el día.  
Yui lo dejó, y el cerró los ojos sin decir más.

-Gracias... Señor... Por salvarme.

-Esas eran simples bestias, queriendo meterse con lo que me pertenece. Con mi esclava. Imagínate lo que le haré a mi esclava por intentar escapar, y con mi dinero.

-No tenía intenciones de escapar de usted, señor, ni de mi esclavitud.- Dijo, en voz baja y muy avergonzada, pero atrayendo la atención de Reiji. -Quería escapar del trato. Quería escapar de mi muerte. Señor, quiero cancelarlo. Seguiré siendo su esclava, por el resto de mi  
vida, si así lo quiere. Pero por favor, déjeme vivir.

Reiji se quedó pensativo un rato.

-Sal de mi cuarto. Hablaremos de eso en la noche. Vete a hacer tus tareas, y trata de no perderte hacia el herbario esta vez. Hoy prepararás tu comida. Las recetas de tu menú están en el primer gabinete de la cocina. Cambia algo o desobedece tu menú y lo sabré.

-Sí, señor.- Dijo. Le hizo una breve reverencia y lo dejó, con todas las heridas limpias y vendadas.

La idea de una vida con él, aunque fuera de esclavitud, le sonaba, de hecho, tentadora. Quizá era cruel y demasiado estricto, pero tambien era, de cierto modo, encantador. La verdad, desde que reflexionó esa noche, se dió cuenta de que su vida no era tan terrible. No le molestaba seguir así un rato más.

Y jugándo con la idea un rato cayó en cuenta de que, entre las provocativas mordidas en la noche y lo que acababa de hacer por ella, sin saberlo y sin quererlo, se había resignado a pertenecerle por completo. Pues estaba enamorada perdidamente de su amo, de su señor.

Y esto estaba bien. Estaba segura de que no habría problemas. Para él, los sentimientos de Yui serían tan insignificantes como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Mientras tanto, Reiji trataba volver a la inconciencia en su cama, pero las heridas no le daban descanso. Sobretodo esas nuevas heridas en el orgullo y en el corazón. Esos pensamientos terribles que empezaron desde que se dió cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba ese día y Yui no volvía. Incluso llegó a sorprenderse a sí mismo, preocupado por su esclava.

Después, al encontrarla en el callejón con esos "lobos", la ira se apoderó de él. Y no hizo sino aumentar al caer en cuenta de que, mientras él se preocupaba por ella, la niña había intentado escapar. Y robarle. Y encima le dice que no quería robarle, ni escapar de él ¡No, todo fué un malentendido! Lo único que quería era cancelar el trato ¿Acaso lo creía tonto? ¿Hasta dónde iría su descaro? Eso fué lo último. Y si creía que él era un monstruo, todavía no había visto nada. Pero lo vería ¡Vaya si lo vería! Si lo que quería ella era irse, él no le quitaría su tiempo. La tendría ahí lo que necesitara para sus planes, y después la desecharía.

Y mientras la torturaría de las maneras más crueles. No perdería ni un momento.

* * *

Cayó la noche, y terminando de bañarse y vestirse, Yui fué a llevarle la cena a Reiji. Dió tres golpes a las puertas. Y se abrieron.

-Señor, su cena.

-Pasa, siéntate por favor.- Le dijo Reiji. Hoy, el vampiro se había dejado la camisa, lo cual extrañó un poco a Yui. Pero su amo le dió una indicación y tenía que seguirla. Se sentó en su lugar habitual en la cama. - Tenemos qué hablar, Yui. Déjame decirte que me enorgullece que, por fin, te olvides de tu idea de morir.

-Gracias, señor. Me alegro de que así sea.

-No he terminado. Esta muy bien eso, pero me estás cancelando un trato, y también intentaste escapar, y robarme. Aunque ¿Sabes? Me has sorprendido de buen humor. No te mataré, pero tampoco cancelaré nuestro trato. Sólo vamos a cambiarlo.

-¿Qué será ahora, señor?

-¿Hace cuánto que comenzó todo esto? ¿Cuándo comenzó tu despertar?

Yui recordó lo que había reflexionado en su casa. Su despertar. Cuando comenzó todo lo raro. Sus sueños, los vampiros, diferentes manifestaciones de energía...

-Poco antes de conocerlo, señor. Hace... un mes, más o menos.

-¿Sabes la fecha exacta?

-Si, señor, pero me es doloroso hablar de ello.- Yui el explicó que fué el doceavo aniversario de cuando Ayato asesinó a sus padres, y le dió la fecha exacta. Reiji se quedó pensativo unos  
momentos.

-Escúchame, Yui. El despertar de un vampiro psíquico dura, exactamente, un año. Y si en la noche final, el vampiro psíquico comparte el lecho con un vampiro de sangre, ambos se volverán tan poderosos como si siempre trabajaran juntos, esto es, cuando uno golpea o corre, tiene la fuerza o la velocidad de los dos. Además, ambos podrán alimentarse de sangre y energía. Y a ninguno le afectará el fuego. Es prácticamente como si los pusieras a los dos en una botella, los mezclaras y luego los pusieras en dos mitades ¿Entiendes a dónde quiero llegar con esto?

-¿Quiere acostarse conmigo... Por poder?- Dijo Yui, notoriamente triste. La idea le parecía algo horrible.

Reiji apenas pudo contener su sonrisa triunfal al ver su desdicha.

-Pero no te pongas así, Yui. Tú ganarías también poder. Y mi experiencia. Y al final serás libre y no me volverás a ver.

-¿Cómo díce...?

Su cara se hacía más y más miserable. Esto se ponía más y más bueno para en vampiro.

-Después de eso, francamente, ya no me serás útil. Saldrás de aquí, harás tu vida, y no nos volveremos a ver. Dime, no se abrá acostado la rata contigo ¿Verdad?

-No, señor. Nunca he...- Dijo, bajando la mirada, resignada.

-Excelente. Tampoco me serías útil si no fueras virgen. Debes conservarte hasta ese día.

-Sí, señor.

-Bien. Y ahora, relájate, que tengo sed.

Reiji se quitó la camisa y le dió el masaje de siempre. Todo fue exactamente igual a las veces anteriores. Pero la mordida de esa noche fué bastante fría. Su lengua, sus colmillos, incluso sus labios se sentían, de cierto modo, diferentes.

* * *

"¿Cómo puede hacer algo así? ¿Cómo puede acostarse conmigo sólo por porder, y luego deshecharme? ¿Es que en realidad no le importa que lo ame?" Esta última duda ya estaba respondida, pero ella se negaba a perder las esperanzas. ¡Era tan injusto! Apenas acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos. Sabía que no sería nada para él, pero no esperaba una confirmación tan cruel.

Pero no dijo nada. No estaba en posición de hacerlo. Acababa de escapar y, por los pelos, no la había hechado, o matado. No podía arriesgarse a que Reiji la rechazara, o la deshechara de una vez por todas. Asi que prefirió guardar silencio y este sentimiento secreto que la consumiría hasta enloquecerla.

Estaría a su lado, dejaría que la usara y que, cuando ya no la necesitara, prescindiera de ella.  
Lo amaría todo el tiempo y él jamás lo sabría.

* * *

**Recuerden, la noche siempre es más oscura antes del amanecer.**

**Dejen reviews :3 **

**~Matta nee.**


	6. Ch6: Efecto mariposa

**Sip, me he tardado de nuevo. Perdón.**

**Creo que los cambiaré de día. Este lo subiré los viernes, y RIFR los martes. Y, ahora sí, publicaré a tiempo! (o bueno, eso espero :D)**

**Respuestas a sus preciosos reviews:**

**Kisaragi Seki: Así es! Lo ama! Awww (no spoilers, no spoilers, no spoilers...)amm, este, amm, espero que disfrutes el cap :P**

**Dessirenya: Seh, en un modo retorcido y masoquista :P hehe aquí el que sigue. Espero que te guste.**

**Natsuki 1304: Me adora! (wiiiiiiiii :3) Pues problema resuelto. Seh, pero no todo estará tan mal siempre, lo prometo. Y mientras, ojalá que te guste este cap :)**

**Lean y dejen reviews. Y feliz casi San Valentín.**

* * *

_No dijo nada. No estaba en posición de hacerlo. Acababa de escapar y, por los pelos, no la había hechado, o matado. No podía arriesgarse a que Reiji la rechazara, o interpretara este sentimiento como lujuria, decidiera que ya le era inútil, y la deshechara de una vez por todas. Asi que prefirió guardar silencio y este sentimiento secreto que la consumiría hasta enloquecerla._

_Estaría a su lado, dejaría que la usara y que, cuando ya no la necesitara, prescindiera de ella. Lo amaría todo el tiempo y él jamás lo sabría._

* * *

Consiguió durar así unos dos meses. Dos meses largos y tortuosos. Reiji se había vuelto un verdadero monstruo con ella. Le gritaba a la más minima provocación.

En las horas de comida, siempre estaba él. Pero no podía decirse que la acompañaba, pues nunca conversaba, y si ella trataba de iniciar alguna plática, o la ignoraba, o le respondía con alguna crítica a su manera de hablar o comportarse en la mesa. De hecho, las críticas no siempre requerían acción alguna de Yui, ni se limitaban a las horas de comida

Y aún así, lo que le dolía mas no eran sus torturas. Ni siquiera no poder dejar de amarlo mientras las aplicaba. Lo que más le dolía era saber que, dentro de poco, se iría de esa casa, habiéndose entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, y él jamás sabría lo que eso significó para ella.

Esa era la idea que carcomía su mente y su alma.

La idea de escapar jamás abandonó su mente. Una vida sirviendo a Reiji le pareció atractiva antes, cuando el amo era estricto, pero encantador. Sin embargo, el carácter de monstruo que mostraba últimamente le había quitado mucho de su encanto.

Seguido se sorprendía a sí misma buscando rutas de salida alternas a la puerta principal, contando las ventanas, comprobando cuáles puertas cerraban con llave por las noches y cuáles no (y "perdiendo" las llaves de las puertas que cerraban). Esas cosas se habían vuelto una especie de distracción, y evitaban que el amo la enloqueciera.

En mes y medio, habían pasado dos cosas. Había ideado ocho rutas de escape diferentes; y había empezado a notar que los ánimos del señor Reiji por destruirla iban decayendo. Lo cual, cabe recalcar, no hacía que su vida diaria pudiera ser calificada como digna.

Hacía mes y medio se habría escapado al tener la primera ruta lista, pero ahorita tenía tres razones para no hacerlo así como así. La primera, y la más importante, era que todos sus planes tenían hoyos y fallas que tendría que ir puliendo. La segunda era que no tenía idea de qué haría una vez estuviera fuera (aparentemente, caerle de sorpresa a la sra Agatha no era una opción), y no conocía muy bien la ciudad.

La tercera era que, aunque le doliera hasta en lo más hondo de su orgullo, no soportaba la idea de que Reiji fuera a desaparecer por completo de su vida sin saber nunca lo que ella sintió por él. No era una razón válida, ni qué decir de lo mucho que palidecía frente a las otras dos; pero, simplemente, no podía irse sin que al menos lo supiera.

* * *

Dos semanas después, uno de los planes de escape estaba casi pulido. El problema con ese plan era que requería que el amo dejara la casa, por lo menos medio día (o, en su caso, casi toda la noche), y que, claro, no tenía en dónde quedarse. Pero la noche anterior, mientras esperaba pacientemente en la cama a que el amo decidiera beber de una buena vez para poder dormirse, éste le contó que saldría de la casa el fin de semana.

"¿Tan fácil se vá y deja a su esclava sola, y sin vigilancia? ¿Una esclava que ya ha intentado escapar? Se está confiando demasiado"

Claro. Podría ser una trampa. Pero si lo fuera ¿A qué se atenía? ¿A más gritos? ¿A más insultos? Y si hubiera querido pegarle, ya lo habría hecho; además no necesitaba una excusa ni una ocasión, ella era su esclava.

* * *

Esa mañana, camino al herbario, fué repasando una y otra vez el plan, emocionada de no poder encontrarle falla alguna. Lo del lugar al cual llegar... Lo resolvería después. Aunque tuviera qué mendigar, ésta era una oportunidad única y no la desaprovecharía.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento, en frente de la tienda de Agatha. Últimamente, el amo ya no la torturaba en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera le hablaba, salvo cuando era inevitable; al igual que con los latigazos de hacía dos meses, el dolor de su corazón se había vuelto una punzada fría llevadera. Aparte, en esa casa tenía techo y comida seguros hasta su despertar, y mientras tendría más tiempo para buscar dónde acomodarse; pues aunque le tomara más tiempo, habría ganado su libertad...

¿De verdad quería arriegarse a seguir?

¡Oh, mierda! ¿Por qué su mente tenía que ser tan cambiante? El plan era perfecto, tenía el escape frente a ella ¿Por qué le tenía qué entrar la duda? ¿Y por qué la duda siempre parecía tener tan buenos argumentos? Perdida, desesperada y frustrada, hizo una cosa que siempre consideró demasiado infantil. Cerró los ojos, dió dos palmaditas y luego dejó las manos juntas.

"Si mis poderes son reales, quiero una señal"

Lógicamente, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Se sentía como una tonta por haber creído que funcionaría. Era una vampireza psíquica, pero no por eso se podría comunicar, ni mucho menos dar una órden, a las fuerzas del universo. Por suerte,al parecer nadie pasó por el callejón mientras tuvo los ojos cerrados, ni vió a una chica tonta pidiendo deseos en un callejón de mala muerte.

-¿Quién es?- Dijo la ronca voz que conocía, desde adentro.

-Soy yo, señora Agatha.

-Ah, si Yui. Dame un instante.- La anciana abrió todos los cerrojos y la dejó pasar.

Yui compró todo lo que se le había encargado. Todo fué rápido y sin problemas. Una nueva planta enredadera encantada hacía de asistente de Agatha, y era bastante buena; sobretodo para alcanzar los estantes de más arriba. Quizá podría tardarse un poco antes de volver a la mansión y caminar un rato por el camino nevado.

-Espera un momento, linda.- Le dijo la anciana, desde atrás y desde abajo. Ya estaban en la puerta. -¿Sabes? He estado pensando... Cuando encuentres el momento, y si no has conseguido un lugar... La planta es excelente, pero siempre necesito una mano extra en la tienda ¿Vale?

-Vale... ¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias!.- Se inclinó frente a la anciana, y la abrazó de pura felicidad.

Quizá si podía comunicarse con las fuerzas del universo.

Ahora, sólo quedaba hablar de sus sentimientos con el aterrador amo Reiji. Sería esa misma tarde, durante o después de la cena. Si se detenía a pensarlo mucho, podría arrepentirse, y no tenía tiempo para volver a armarse de valor. Ya era jueves, y el amo partiría el viernes por la mañana. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Reiji se seguía sentando a la mesa con ella, pero si llegaba a decirle algo, eran siempre monosílabos. Ahora, estar cerca de él era como llegar a calentarse las manos al fuego, sólo para descubrir que ya no quedan mas que carbones moribundos.

Por alguna extraña razón, recordó lo que le había contado la señora Agatha cuando se conocieron. Eso de que el amo Reiji estaba enfermo. Y por alguna razón aún mas extraña, sintió un encogimiento incontrolable del corazón.

Sacuió la cabeza, vació su mente, hizo de tripas corazón y alzó la voz.

-Señor ¿Me permite decir algo?-Reiji alzó una mirada distraída, como si realmente nada importara. Asintió sin decir nada. -Señor, si usted se acuesta conmigo sólo por poder... Bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Sólo quiero que sepa que yo me estaré entregando a usted de verdad. Será mi primera vez, y... Bueno, me alegro de que sea con usted. Aunque no signifique nada para usted, no quisiera que fuera con ningún otro, señor.- Obviamente, aquí nadie se iba a acostar con nadie, pero no por eso iba a soltar la lengua y delatarse.

Reiji la volteó a ver, ahora con los ojos un poco más abiertos.

-Yui...

-Lo amo, señor.- Dijo, sonriendo mientras una lágrima escapaba por sus mejillas. Puede que hubiera mentido antes, pero eso lo había dicho de corazón, y no era fácil recordarlo. Pero tenía qué decírselo-Lo amo. Me dí cuenta cuando me rescató de los ladrones. Le pertenezco, en cuerpo y alma. Y aunque pudiera liberarme de mi esclavitud, no puedo liberarme de mis sentimientos. Yo lo amo, como nunca amé a nadie.

Su voz había temblado desde que le dijo que lo amaba, pues hablaba su corazón. Unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban por su rostro. Con el corazón en una mano, esperó a ver si Reiji decía algo. Pero no hacía ni decía nada. Sólo la miraba con los ojos adormilados. Con frialdad y desinterés.

"Como el aleteo de una mariposa, y nada más. Lo sabía."

\- Terminé con la limpieza. Me retiro a bañarme. Lo veo en su cuarto, señor.

* * *

Esa noche, Yui fué al cuarto de Reiji sin expectativa alguna de sentir nada. Había entregado su  
corazón y fué ignorada de la manera más cruel. Sin una sola palabra. Había hecho el ridículo sin razón, y frente a él.

El silencio de esa noche se le antojó a Yui como la tortura suprema. Pero, al menos, por fín se había consumido, y su alma estaba ya muerta. Ahora estaba segura de que, al verlo, no podría sentir mas que ese dolor frío, como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el corazón.

Se sentía traicionada. De alguna manera.

Todo fué mas o menos como esperaba. No pudo sentir nada. Era como si todo su ser se hubiera adormecido por el frío de todas esas decepciones. La cercanía de su amo ya no le provocaba esa sensación cálida de deseo y pasión. Estaba demasiado decepcionada. Él fué lo último, y lo había perdido. Y ahora ya no le quedaba más que seguir la noche, y después, su vida.

Pero cuando se estaba levantando y se disponía a irse, Reiji la agarró por los hombros, sin lastimarla, pero sin darle oportunidad de irse; y la obligó a sentarse de regreso en la cama, frente a él.

La rodeó por la cintura, abrazando también sus delgados bracitos. Hechó, delicadamente, su larga trenza rubia para el frente. Y Le dió un beso , lento y delicioso, en la nuca, en la base del cuello. Y luego otro, y luego otro. Después de un rato la soltó y no dijo nada. Yui pensó en preguntar, pero al final tambien calló. Y se fué.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó, una vez segura al lado de una ventana, fuera de la habitación del amo. ¿Por qué la besó?¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué ahora, después de tantos maltratos?

En ese momento, una pequeña idea comenzó a germinar en su mente.

"¿Será, acaso" Formuló para sí "que esto sea una respuesta a mi confesión?" Yui comenzó a jugar con la idea en su mente. Todo siempre tiene una razón, su teoría tenía sentido, y al no encontrar otras variables, la aceptó.

¿Qué decía esto del significado de ese beso? Era un contacto, pero obviamente no era con amor,. No viniendo del cruel amo Reiji. Lo cual lo hacía una acción puramente carnal. Una acción movida puramente por el deseo ¿Acaso la deseaba? No. Pudo haberla tomado antes, y pudo hacer mucho más que besarla, aunque ella opusiera resistencia.

Si él no la deseaba, ni la quería, él no quería ese beso. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo?

"Se necesitan dos para bailar" Le dijo un rinconcito de su mente. ¿Dos? Si, él y ella. Pero ¿Podría ser que lo hubiera hecho, no por él, sino por ella? La verdad era que no quedaba de otra. Él no tenía razones para hacer lo que hizo. Quizá fué egoísta pensar eso. Quizá fue una ilusión tonta. Pero una vez que la idea se metió en su mente, no pudo pensar nada mas.

Volteó a ver a las estrellas, y a la infinita noche.

"¿Acaso, mi amado, lo has hecho para confortarme?"

* * *

El amo partía a las once en punto. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada del beso de la noche anterior. A eso de las diez, Reiji estaba leyendo en su biblioteca, y Yui limpiándola. El amo no le había dado ninguna indicación sobre qué haría ella en su ausencia, y había entrado a limpiarla para ver si decía algo, pero nada. Sólo cuando se disponía a salir, Reiji la llamó.

-Yui, dime ¿Te gusta vivir aquí?- A Yui le extraño esa pregunta, totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa cálida. Ya no importaba ocultarle sus sentimientos.

-Si, señor. Tiene usted una casa muy linda.

-Y, cuando termine nuestro trato ¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí?- Yui lo volteó a ver, incrédula de lo que oía.

-Me encantaría, señor.- Dijo, expandiendo más su sonrisa, y dejando ver su "ilusión". El plan seguía completamente en pié, pero si daba una reacción equivocada ahora podría ser descubierta. Su actuación era el paso final, y lo haría perfecto.

Por un momento, sintió auténtica ilusión de poder quedarse a su lado. Pero lo ignoró. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Reiji no dijo nada. Asi que, más que feliz por no ser descubierta, y dando el tema por terminado, se dirijió a la puerta de salida.

Alcanzó a dar dos pazos hacia la puerta, antes de que Reiji le tomara la mano y la atrajera hacia si. Yui entró en pánico, sin poder mover un músculo. Ni siquiera había notado que el vampiro se levantara de su sofá, y se había movido mas de 3 metros en un segundo.

Quedaron los dos de pié, Reiji completamente pegado a la espalda de Yui, tomando su cintura con el brazo derecho. Luego recargó su rostro en el cabello de la chica, y tomó la mano izquierda de ella en la suya, entrelazando los dedos.

Le susurró al oído:

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amante?

* * *

**Efecto mariposa:**

**_"Incluso el aleteo de una mariposa puede causar un huracán al otro lado del mundo"_**

**~Matta nee.**


	7. Ch7: Decisiones

**Actualización tardía :( pero al menos ahora no ha sido mas que un sólo dia chiquitito :D Y además, mientras les he dejado la introducción a la nueva historia de Salomé :3 **

**Ya sé que dije que hoy tocaba RIFR, pero tengo una falta de inspiración para esa historia, y ya tenía el borrador de este capítulo (mas o menos). Disculpen por dejarlas en el suspenso.**

_**Respuestas a Reviews:**_

**Dessirenya: Pos pa qué te digo que sí, si no :P  
**

**Kisaragi Seki: Si joder Si joder SI JODER! XD ¿Ya ves? Valió la pena esperar ¿Si o si? Y ya ha llegado el siguiente :3 ojalá te guste.**

**mariaa. : Pues si, pero al menos ya se estan juntando (wuuu) Esque Reiji es medio taradito con cosas del corazón (está bien tronco) Y pues, sufrieron los dos. Pero yaaaaa casi :P  
**

**Natsuki 1304: Ne ne ne, eso no fué en tu corazón. O bno quizá si, no soy tu :B Qué bueno que te gustara. Aquí el que sigue.**

**MikoHyuga94: Extraña forma de morir No.357: Cerebro hizo BUM! Awww gracias por leertela todita. Ojalá también te guste este capítulo.**

**jazsmith: Aquí la continuación. Qué bueno que te guste hasta ahora :D**

**Y gracias a todos los que leen por seguir con moi :D (Creo que así se dice. Si, así se dice ¿No? ¿Si?...) **

* * *

_Alcanzó a dar dos pazos hacia la puerta, antes de que Reiji le tomara la mano y la atrajera hacia si._

_Yui entró en pánico, sin poder mover un músculo. Ni siquiera había notado que el vampiro se levantara de su sofá, mucho menos que se había movido mas de 3 metros en un segundo._

_Quedaron los dos de pié, Reiji estaba completamente pegado a la espalda de Yui, tomando su cintura con el brazo derecho. Luego recargó su rostro en el cabello de la chica, y tomó la mano izquierda de ella en la suya, entrelazando los dedos._

_Le susurró al oído:_

_-¿Te gustaría ser mi amante?_

* * *

-Señor...

-Te pertenezco a tí, Yui, como tú me perteneces a mí. Tenías razón. Esta es una esclavitud sin  
escape posible.

-Señor ¿Que dice...

-Dime con qué derecho entras a mi vida a esclavizarme así ¿Con qué derecho me pones todo de cabeza? ¿Con qué derecho me miras con esos ojos grises y me haces, sin más, quererte?¿Querer consagrarte mi existencia?

-Se...

-Me muero por saber a qué saben tus labios. Me muero por volver a tenerte entre mis brazos. Por tenerte la noche entera. Por tenerte todas las noches. Me muero por saborear tu piel y hacerte mujer. Mi mujer. Por supuesto, no te haré nada hasta que concluya tu despertar; pero quiero que sepas que esa noche nada será por poder, sino por amor a tí. Ven a mi cuarto igual que siempre, pero no salgas ya nunca más. Sé mía, y déjame ser tuyo ¿Esque no lo vez? ya nos pertenecemos. Desde que te ví por primera vez, desde entonces estaba atado a tí, y no puedo escapar.

Reiji se detuvo. Yui estaba bastante mareada, y si no la tuviera tan bien agarrada, ya estaría en el suelo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo eso que le decía el amo Reiji? ¿Acaso seguía siendo ella, y él seguía siendo el? Todo esto era tan... Irreal.

-Señor...

-Sé mi amante, Yui.

-Necesito... Necesito pensarlo, señor...

"¿Su amante?"

-Bien.- Le dijo, soltándola despacio; satisfecho con no haber oído un rotundo "no". -Debo irme ahora, pero volveré el domingo por la tarde. Espero tu respuesta para entonces.

-Gracias, señor.- Hizo una breve reverencia y se excusó para salir. A punto de salir por la puerta, giró sobre sus pies, se volteó a ver a Reiji. No lo hizo por escapar a la propuesta de Reiji. Aunque sí le habia resultado bastante repentina

¿Su amante? ¿Lo diría enserio? ¿Y qué había de todo eso que le dijo de quererla, de pertenecer el uno al otro? ¿Lo diría ensero eso? Sonaba muy sincero, pero si a alguien le salían bien las mentiras, era al señor Reiji.

Aunque realmente , Reiji no tenía razones para inventar algo asi. Ella ya había aceptado a la buena que el hiciera lo que quisiera con su esclava. Y había más; todos sus cuidados desde el accidente hasta ahora, sus atenciones al beber de ella, y ese beso sin palabras de la noche anterior...

Pero, en fín; no se salió de la sala por escapar de Reiji. Tenía qué estar lista a tiempo. Sólo tenía ese fin de semana para efectuar sus planes. De verdad era una lástima que el amo hubiera terminado correspondiéndole, pero no pensba seguir sufriendo más ese martirio.

* * *

-¿Pero no era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué haces aquí, entonces?

Hacía tres horas que se había ido el amo, y una desde que Yui llegó al herbario. No llevaba equipaje, pues no tenía nada suyo en esa casa. Ahora estaba tomando el té con Agatha y contándole todo lo que había pasado.

-Discúlpeme. Quizá malentendí el otro día. Creí que me había ofrecido un lugar en su tienda.

-Lo has entendido bien, pero... Piensa bien las cosas ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

Vaya ¿También Agatha pensaba que era mala idea?

-Linda...

-Ya no quiero dudar. No puedo quedarme con él, en esa casa. No importa lo que sienta...

-Estas actuando apresuradamente de nuevo ¿No crees?- La anciana hablaba con calma, mientras sorbía su té.

-No... Y no esperaré mas.

-Bueno, sólo piensa en esto. Si te sales de esa casa, dudo que vuelva a recibirte, o siquiera hablarte, por el resto de sus vidas. Ya nunca podrás volver, y jamás volverás a verlo ¿Estás preparada para eso?

Una gota de agua cayó a la taza de té de Yui. Era una lágrima suya. No. No estaba preparada para eso. Ni siquiera estaba preparada para pensarlo. Pero si se regresaba ahora, sabía que ya no podría salir de ahí. Así que no tenía opción.

-Señora Agatha, me retiro.- Y se puso de pié, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Antes de que te vayas, te tengo un regalo.

Yui levantó despacio la mirada. Agatha sostenía una bolsa de semillitas frente a ella.

-Señora...

-Son de crecimiento rápido. Plántalas en un área amplia, riégalas dos veces al día, y en un par de días tendrás un pequeño jardin de éstas.- Agatha le mostró una macetita. No era la primera vez que Yui veía esa planta...

Eran el regalo perfecto. Yui le dió las gracias a la hechicera, se despidió, y emprendió el camino de regreso a la mansión, y al resto de su vida.

* * *

El fin de semana se le fué rapidísimo, pues como Reiji no estaba, no tuvo que limpiar, sino hasta el último día, y como estaba ella sola en esa casa, sólo tenía que recojer lo que ella desordenaba. Así que ese fin de semana se la había pasado prácticamente en la hermosa biblioteca de Reiji.

Sentía que la tarde del domingo había llegado casi sin avisar, pero no por eso la cogió desprevenida. Todo estuvo perfectamente listo para la llegada de Reiji, salvo un detalle que no había previsto.

El amo llegaría con sed, y no le gustaría que ella no estuviera bañada y vestida para beber de ella.

No pudo recibirlo, pues seguía en la regadera cuando llegó. Pero sabía que ya era un poco tarde cuando por fín salió, así que se apresuró a la habitación del amo, con la trenza a medio hacer y su lazo bastante flojo. Ojalá Reiji no se molestara demasiado.

De nuevo, sin camisa. De nuevo, tan guapo que casi hace que se olvide del mundo. Casi.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, señor. Díscúlpeme por no recibirlo.

-No te preocupes- Le dijo, con una sonrisa que no le había visto hasta ahora. -Pero me hubiera gustado verte al llegar.- Luego tomó su mentón en una mano, y acarició su rostro. -Te he extrañado, Yui.

-Señor...

-Pasa. Vamos a la cama.

Bueno, al menos no se había molestado.

-Señor.- Alcanzó a decir ella. Pero seguía algo nerviosa.- ¿Me dá un momento? Quisiera enseñarle algo.

Reiji volteó a verla, curioso.

-Ya veo ¿De qué se trata?

-Es una sorpresa. Si le disgusta, castígueme como mejor le parezca. Pero ahora sólo quédese  
asi un momento. Quédese donde está, viendo hacia la puerta. Y por favor no volteé.

No hizo falta que volteara. El olor fué invasivo y embriagante desde que Yui abrió las ventanas. Y más para él, un vampiro que podía oler hasta la esencia mas ligera a un cuarto de distancia.

Raatraani

-Venga por favor, señor, y mire por sus ventanas. Creo que le gustará lo que verá.

Reiji miró, pero casi no creyó a sus ojos. De alguna manera, Yui había convertido aquel terreno seco e infértil en un jardín de flores, con su flor favorita como la principal.

-Yui...

-¿Le gusta, mi señor?

-Es precioso...-Dijo, todavía mirando por la ventana. Después volteó a verla. -¡Eres de verdad impresionante!

-Me alegro de que le guste, señor.

-Pero...-Dijo Reiji, en un tono mas triste, volteándola a ver- ¿Por qué me obsequias tú a mi? Soy yo el que debería darte cosas. Mira que decir amarte y tratarte como te trato. Me he comportado igual que la rata. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que eso.

Yui se quedó de una pieza. Hacía mucho que no lo oía mencionar a Ayato. Pero también porque la volvía a tratar con ternura. Quizá lo que le dijo antes de salir, era todo cierto. Quizá había malinterpretado ese beso.

Quizá si la amaba.

-Usted no tiene qué darme nada, señor. No sabe lo feliz que soy al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro. Saber que he contribuído a esa sonrisa, es más que suficiente para mi.

Reiji no pudo evitar una enorme oleada de culpa y dolor al oír sus palabras ¿No debía de darle nada? ¿Que era feliz con contribuir a su felicidad? Para empezar, ella no contribuyó a su felicidad, era obvio que ella era la causa. Y claro que merecía mas, mucho mas ¿Acaso estaba tan destruída su autoestima que ni siquiera veía esto? ¿Tan lejos habían llegado sus maltratos? Se maldijo. Se maldijo una y mil veces. Quizá no la había destruido por completo, pero sí se le había pasado la mano.

Pero quizá había esperanza de reparar el daño. Y si no, al menos lo intentaría, hasta el final. Era lo menos que se merecía. Puso delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de Yui para recuperar el contacto visual, y también sonrió.

-¿Te gusta bailar?

-¿Señor?...- Soltó su rostro, aún sonriendo, y se fué al otro lado de la habitación. Se detuvo frente a una pequeña cajonera de madera blanca y sacó una cajita musical del segundo cajón.

-Me la encontré hace varios años en un bazaar en Europa del este.- Dijo, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia ella, y le daba cuerda a la cajita. -No había oído antes esta melodía, ni la he vuelto a oír en otra parte. -Dejó la cajita en una mesita al lado de su cama, y le extendió la mano a Yui.

-Señor, no sé bailar.

-Sólo toma mi mano y mírame a los ojos. Siente lo que voy haciendo. -Fué todo lo que le dijo.  
Ella tomó su mano, y él la tomó por la cintura con el brazo libre, y la acercó.

A,E,E A,E,E A,C,D A,E,E A,E,E A,C,D

Reiji tenía razón. Mirándolo y concentrándose sólo en él podía seguirle el paso y moverse con agilidad.

D,F,G,A D,F,G,A,A´,A,D D,F,G,A D,F,G,A,F,E

Era una melodía muy bonita, pero con algo misterioso. Un poco triste. Trató de recordar, pero ella tampoco la había oído antes.

De pronto, la melodía dió un giro inesperado, y se volvió más alegre. Le dió un aire de ilusión infantil. Después cambió de acorde, y pareció tomar un sentimiento mas maduro. "Como descubrir el amor" pensó ella. Sentía que estaba volando. Se dió cuenta de que Reiji la estaba mirando intensamente. Ya no sonreía. Tenía la mirada absorta y la boca entreabierta.

Reiji iba repasando en su cabeza los pasos que iba a dar para que Yui los sintiera mas fácil. El mentalismo de la jóven se había desarrollado increíblemente, tanto que, como notó Reiji, le seguía el paso aunque estuviera hundida en la melodía. Había cambiado mucho desde que llegó a su casa, como una chica desnutrida en muchos sentidos. Ahora era una joven fuerte y activa que había redescubierto su amor por la vida. Aunque él casi se lo arranque.

El aroma de las flores lo embriagaba.

¡Que hermosa era! La piel de porcelana, los ojos rosas como los de un conejito, el cabello largo y hondulado de oro, luchando por soltarse de su lazo, rojo como la sangre. Como el vestido que llevaba ahora.

Ese aroma dulce, lo hacía desear...

La tomó de la cadera con ambas manos y dió un giro rápido, alzándola. Por fin su cabello se liberó, y hondeaba libre por el aire. Su cara de porcelana y plata ahora estaba enmarcada por el manto del sol. Su boca de cereza, se abrió un poco.

Ese perfume delicioso, lo confundía...

Iba a soltarla, estaba seguro. Iba a soltarla en cuanto acabara la canción. Pero algo salió mal. Entre sus ojos, su pelo, el aroma que entraba por la ventana... Fué débil, sólo por un momento, pero fué debil.

Terminó la canción. Reiji la atrajo hacia sí y puso sus labios en los de ella. Yui no se lo esperaba, pero no pudo hacer más que disfrutar y responder el beso. Reiji quería abrirle la boca con sus labios y meter su lengua, y explorar su boca por todas partes. Quería saborearla, quería sentirla ¡Oh, quería tanto de ella!

Pero en ese momento sintió que ella se movía. Se estaba moviendo mucho.

Terminaron en el suelo. Yui recostada bocarriba, con el cabello esparcido a su alrededor. Reiji encima de ella, de rodillas y con las manos en el suelo. Hubo un momento de confusión. Un momento en el que no supieron qué acababan de hacer, y qué iban a hacer o decir.

-Señor... -Lo miraba con sus enormes ojos rosas, llenos de sentimiento. Lo hubiera dado todo por saber cuál era ese sentimiento.

Reiji tenía dos opciones. Podía esperar el resto del año, y hacer las cosas bien para que ambos fueran todo lo que pudieran ser. O podía entregarse a sus deseos y tomarla ahí mismo.

Sabía que la decisión correcta era una sola. Pero, por primera vez en más de cien años, no sabía cuál era.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNN. **

**Bueno, ya no sé que decir :P Así que:**

**~Matta Nee.**


	8. Ch8: Pax de deux

_**Si aparece una raya arriba de esto, no puedo quitarla -.-**_

**Hola después de mil años T-T Y perdoooon. Me he ocupado con cosas. Ya lo he explicado en el capítulo nuevo de Salomé... Bueno, mas o menos :D Las amo a todas, asi que no me lapiden por dejar esto en coma por tanto tiempo.  
**

**Y resulta que cometí un error vergonzoso... Bueno, uno del que me dí cuenta... He puesto que Yui tiene ojos grises. Pues verán, el borrador de esta historia ya lo tenía escrito desde antes de publicar Meganekko Yui ¿Recuerdan que está basada en otra historia que escribí hace tiempo? Pues la chica de la otra historia tiene ojos grises, así que el borrador lo hice para continuar la otra historia, y lo he intentado acomodar, mas o menos. **

**lol, ya tengo el borrador y aún así me tardo el milenio de plata (?) en publicarlo.**

**Pasemos a las RR (respuestas a reviews)**

**Dessirenya: Hahahaha sobretodo con lo erótico de Pitágoras y los sensuales ángulos obtusos.**

**Natsuki 1304: La ama. Lo ama. Se aman. Y aquí un pedazo de algodon de azúcar del amor para estos dos :3**

** .144: Me alegro que te gustara. Lamento la tardanza .-. Pero aquí está :3**

**MikoHyuga94: Oh, conque eso es lo que se oyó. Y yo que creía que era otra balacera. Hehehe, seeeh, con todo lo que lee tenía que saberse una línea o dos :P Nunca supe precisamente a qué errores te referías específicamente (porque tengo miles) pero bueno :P si es el asunto de ojos grises, lo explico arriba. Oh, habrá salseo... Lo habrá...mwuahahAhaHaHAHAHAHA!**

**jazmith: Pues más bien lime, creo sho :3 Perdooon por tardarme mil años. Aquí está el cap siguiente.**

* * *

_-Señor... -Lo miraba con sus enormes ojos grises, llenos de confusión y sentimiento._

_Reiji tenía dos opciones. Podía esperar el resto del año, y hacer las cosas bien para que ambos fueran todo lo que pudieran ser. O podía entregarse a su sdeseos y romarla ahí mismo._

_Sabía que la decisión correcta era una sola, pero por primera vez en más de cien años, no sabía cuál era._

* * *

-Señor- Volvió a susurrar. Hasta entonces reaccionó él.

-Perdóname.- Le dijo, levantándose lo mas rápido posible. y tendiéndole la mano.

-No se disculpe,- dijo, tomando su mano con la vista al suelo y sonriendo, sonrojada -y mucho menos con su esclava. Se lo dije, usted puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo. He luchado porque tuve miedo de que llegáramos a algo mas y se arruinaran sus planes conmigo. Pero le pertenezco, y no tenía derecho.

-No, Yui. Tenías todo el derecho. Y tienes razón. No voy a hecharlo todo a perder ahora. No te tocaré sino hasta esa noche. Y sólo si así lo quieres. Si de verdad lo quieres.

-Tiene usted muchas consideraciones con su esclava, señor.

Reiji se le quedó mirando un momento, en silencio. Yui intentó concentrarse en sus pensamientos, pero ya no pudo captar nada. ¿De qué rayos sirve tener telepatía si cuando la necesitas se vá?

-...Reiji.

-¿Señor?

-No, basta de decirme señor. Dime por mi nombre, y tutéame, por lo que mas quieras. Pensaba que hablarme así ayudaría a mantener las distancias. Pero ya no puedo. Me rindo. Esperaré a que termine tu despertar, eso si. Pero un trato tan frío de amo y esclava, ya no lo aguanto.

-¿Quiere... Quieres decir?

-Eres libre, Yui. Te libero de tus tareas y te reconozco como mi igual. Puedes seguir viviendo aqui, o si lo prefieres te buscaré un lugar en donde...

-¡No, por favor! ¡No me alejes!- Lloriqueó desesperada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo único por lo que pude olvidarme de esa rata fuiste tú. Por esos momentos cuando bebes de mi, el único momento del día en el que de verdad estamos cerca. Si me veo mejor ahora, es gracias a eso, y si me lo quitas sé que no tardaré en recaer. ¡Oh, por favor, no me dejes otra vez en esa desgracia!

-De acuerdo- Dijo el vampiro, con una sonrisa socarrona -pero sólo porque por fin lo has llamado por lo que de verdad es.

-Y... También...- Comenzó nerviosa -Quisiera seguir haciendo la limpieza.

-¿Y eso para qué? Sería más práctico que la hiciera yo. Soy mucho mas fuerte ¿O me dirás que el polvo también te ha ayudado?

-No... Es que yo... Me gusta que mi hogar esté limpio.

-¿Y qué mis hábitos de limpieza no satisfacen tu expectativa?

-No.- Respondió Yui, sin rodeos.

-Ah, vale...- Murmuró el vampiro, un poco incómodo.

-Gracias

-Si, pero...-Levantó la vista, recuperando su compostura, y su sonrisa socarrona -Como me lo has dicho con tanto descaro, tienes una condición.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de qué se trata?

-Lo seguirás haciendo en tu unifome.- Le dijo, con una pervertida sonrisa.

-Pero dijiste que ya no sería tu esclava ¿No era el uniforme para eso?- Ni siquiera había entendido. Reiji no podría estar mas enamorado de su ternura. Se puso atrás de ella.

-Pues si. Pero, verás...- La rodeó con los brazos. Le susurró al oído -Me encantan las chicas en uniforme.

La sangre de la chica no tardó en dispararse a su cara. Eso lo entendió claramente.

-De... De acuerdo.- Seguía sonrojada, pero una sonrisa le nacía en el rostro ¿De verdad le parecería atractiva?. No valía la pena dudar algo que era imposible saber con certeza. Confiaría en él y haría lo que le pidiera.

Reiji la soltó y se fué a guardar la cajita.

Pensando en estas cosas le llegó un recuerdo. Uno mucho menos satisfactorio, que le borró su pequeña sonrisa. Tendría qué confirmarlo con él. Y mejor de una vez.

-Reiji...

-¿Si, señorita?- Le dijo, feliz y relajado. Pero Yui no sonreía.

-El... Planeaba usarme ¿Verdad? Planeaba matarme para revivir a Lilya.  
Reiji dejó de sonreír. No se suponía que Yui supiera eso. Y no había razón para decirle, así que había esperado mantenerlo en secreto. Había llegado a la misma conclusión en cuanto Agatha le dijo que los de la variedad psíquica podían hacer de médiums, pero sólo se podía hacer el intercambio de almas una vez, de manera que el vampiro moria y el muerto se quedaba con su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-No te enfades.- Comenzó, y se detuvo a ver si no estaba empujando muy lejos este nuevo cariño de Reiji, pero el vampiro sólo la miró tranquilo y le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza. - Tomé prestado, y he leído, un libro de vampiros psíquicos de tu biblioteca, sin permiso. El no era muy constante. En un momento dijo amar a Lilya, en otro a mí. Y en ese viaje final, en el autobús, la llamó su esposa y me dijo que íbamos a hablar con ella. Aunque supongo que nunca fué parte del plan que hablara yo. Es bastante lógico si lo piensas.

Reiji caminó hacia ella, despacio. Tomó delicadamente su rostro en sus manos, y lo giró para que se vieran a los ojos. Los ojos rojos del vampiro eran de profunda tristeza.

-Lo lamento, Yui, en verdad lamento que hayas querido tanto a un ser tan despreciable.

-No lo lamentes.- Dijo Yui, recuperando su sonrisa ¿Quién era este ser tan gentil? ¿Acaso siempre había sido así, en el fondo, y ella nunca lo notó? -Sobre todo tú. Por tí lo he olvidado ya.

Reiji se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Yui, quiero demostrarte cómo deben ser las cosas. Cómo un hombre de verdad se gana el derecho al corazón de una dama. Voy a conquistarte.

-Pero si ya me has conquistado.- Dijo, con una sonrisa amorosa.

-No. Te tengo, pero no te he merecido realmente. Quizá haya merecido tu amistad, pero no te he enamorado como te mereces.

Yui sonrió curiosa ante la idea. Reiji el poderoso, el apuesto y aterrador ¿Como sería ser conquistada por alguien así? La idea le resultaba muy agradable. Pero no le dijo nada, sólo se limitó a sonreír, caminar hacia su cama y tomar su lugar de siempre.

-Bebe de mi, Reiji. Ya es tarde. Haz de estar sediento.

Reiji sonrió y la siguió, sin hacerse del rogar. Esa noche, su mordida fué más cálida de lo que recordaba. Mas que cualquiera de las veces anteriores. Sus labios hacían vibrar su piel, y su lengua la adormecía de una manera indescriptible. Era como si la llama se hubiera reencendido.

Sí, eso era precisamente. Ahora que lo sabían todo de los sentimientos del otro, ese calor se había reencendido. Yui se moría por saber si ese fuego era la pasión.

Cuando Yui abrió los ojos, la luz intensa de la mañana la dejó ciega. Tras unos segundos, y varios parpadeos, pudo acostumbrarse, y notar que estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca. ¿Estaría en un hospital? Era una habitación individual, de cuatro paredes, una puerta por un lado y una ventana por el otro, y no había nada mas que su cama, la ventana, por la que entraba toda esa luz, a su izquierda, y una mesita de noche con una foto a su derecha...

Era la foto de la Yui 2.0... Es decir, Liliya.

Estaba en el cuarto de huéspedes en el que despertó por primera vez en esa casona.

-Buenos días- Le dijo una voz grave y seductora desde la puerta.

Quién iba a ser sino Reiji. La única persona en esa casona además de ella misma. El vampiro que la había esclavizado dos meses atrás y liberado ayer, pero al que seguía incondicionalmente esclavizada, por amor.

-Buenos días ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?- Respondió Yui, sentándose en la cama.

-Si. Disculpa, neceitaba usar la cama.

-No te disculpes. Es tuya. Pero ¿Por qué no simplemente me hiciste a un lado, como la primera vez? Te hubieras ahorrado el esfuerzo.

-Hubiera sido demasiada tentación, Yui... Hasta yo tengo mis... Límites...

Yui bajó la vista, avergonzada de lo que había sugerido sin haberlo pensado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Prdóname, he hablado sin pensar.

Reiji se acercó a la cama despacio, tomó su mentón y lo levantó para verla a los ojos.

-No te averguences, y menos conmigo. Amaré todo de tí, y te dejaré ver todo de mi. Fuí bastante sincero ayer, Yui. Quiero que seamos amantes. Y yo no le escondería nada a mi amante, ni me gustaría que me escondiera nada.

-Lo entiendo. No volveré a ocultarte nada.

-Oh, lo olvidaba. Tu desayuno está esperándote.

-¿Desayuno?- Eso la hizo reaccionar. El sol ya pegaba fuerte en el cielo e iluminaba toda la habitación. Definitivamente eran más de las ocho, y nisiquiera había salido de la cama. -¡Oh, Reiji, es tadre! Discúlpame por favor. Estaba tan cansada ayer, y no tenía mi despertador, y... ¡Ay! Perdóname esta vez, por favor. Sólo esta vez. En un segundo...

-Yui.- Dijo Reiji, serio. -Ya no eres mi esclava. Entiéndelo. No te permito que actúes de manera tan...¡Tan degradante! Eres mi igual. Compórtate como tal, y no menos.

La chica se le quedó mirando, triste. De nuevo, había hecho las cosas mal. De nuevo había conseguido disgustarlo. No podía hacerlo feliz. Tal vez, no mereciera estar a su lado.

-Dis... Discúlpame. No lo volveré a hacer.- Trató de discimular su desdicha para no disgustarlo más, pero no pudo evitar que le temblara un poco la voz.

Reiji la rodeó con los brazos, y la pegó a su cuerpo, de modo que la cabeza de Yui terminó recargada en su pecho. La chica nunca había notado lo bien que olía el vampiro. Era un olor a madera y muzgo, quizá un poco de incienzo. Era el aroma más reconfortante que había olido.

-Tengo miedo...- Dijo el vampiro. -...Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para tí. De no poder ser el caballero que te mereces. De no ser mas que esta bestia que...

-¡No eres una bestia! ¡No vuelvas a decirlo!- Gritó ella, soltándose del abrazo y mirándolo, con sus ojos rosados llorosos. Y sorprendiéndose a si misma por atreverse a hacer algo así.

Reiji la miró un momento. La volvió a abrazar, y mirando al vacío, dijo:

-De acuerdo. No volveré a decirlo. Pero eso que tú sientes cuando yo lo digo, yo lo siento cada vez que tú te empequeñeces. Merezco la culpa de saber lo que te he hecho y que te he causado daño, y pienso repararlo. Pero, te lo imploro, no te rebajes tú.- Su voz temblaba. -Te amo. Te amo y quiero que tú tambien te ames. Lo necesito.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Yui, inspirando fuerte su aroma y hundiéndose en él. -Ya no me rebajaré. Pero me has dicho que no te oculte nada... Pues, yo tambien tengo miedo, Reiji. De no merecerte y seguir desagradándote.

-Necesitamos conocernos, Yui. Démonos tiempo estos 2 meses, y después, la eternidad.- Reiji hizo ademán de soltarla. Pero Yui se aferró más a él.

-No me sueltes, Reiji ¡Hueles tan bien!

-Yui...

La amaba, pero tenerla tan cerca, oler la flor de raatraani impregnada en su piel, y no poder hacer absolutamente nada era una deliciosa tortura. La amaba, pero también la deseaba, y esos deseos eran difíciles de controlar. Aguantaría. Por ella, aguantaría. Seguiría fuerte por ella, y no sucumbiría a la lujuria que amenazaba con enloquecerle, para que renaciera con toda la experiencia que a el le había costado tanto obtener, y no tuviera que pasar por las amargas experiencias y desiluciones que tuvo qué pasar él, en sus primeros años. Y si ella le pedía que no la soltara, no la soltaría aunque le quemara.

Y, francamente, por dentro el deseo comenzaba a quemarle.

En ese momento, el estómago de Yui gruñó. Reiji no pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo inadecuado de la situación.

-Anda, Yui. Vayamos al comedor. Tu desayuno está servido.

El desayuno de hoy era omelette de champiñones, guarnición de espinacas y jugo de naranja con fresa. Delicioso y perfecto. Esa mañana, Yui desayunó en camisón, platicando con Reiji. Su compañia era muy agradable, el vampiro sabía mucho de cualquier tema que le preguntara, y su conversación siempre era muy dinámica.

Pero lo que más apreciaba era el enorme cambio de la situación. Los insultos y las críticas habían sido cambiados por preguntas y respuestas, risas y palabras de cariño. Ahora que por fín podía estar bien con su amado, sentía una paz y una felicidad hasta ese momento desconocidas. Descubrió que toda su vida, lo que le había faltado, era un compañero; alguien con quien convivir de verdad, alguien que la entendiera. Y ahora lo tenía.

Sabía de sobra que no era bueno desear un momento interminable, pues era pedir demasiado. Pero no pudo evitar, desde el fondo de su corazon, desear que esa dicha no terminara.  
Acabado el desayuno, Yui se dirigió a la habitacioncita de servicio, a arreglarse para iniciar el día. Pero antes de siquiera dejar la mesa, Reiji ya le había tomado la mano para regresarla gentilmente a su silla.

-Antes de que te vayas, necesitamos hablar de algo.

Oh, no. Eso no. Aún no.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que ya lo sabes. He querido ser paciente, pues entiendo que esto no es cualquier cosa. Pero no puedo seguir esperando por siempre. Te prometí dejarte pensar el fin de semana, con la condición de obtener una respuesta a mi regreso. Llevo aquí desde ayer, Yui...

...¿Serás mi amante, si o no?

* * *

**Ya dile que sí, mujer. Total, está mas bueno que el pan.  
**

**~Matta nee.**


	9. Ch9: Intermedio

**Guaaaaaaa, lo hice de nuevo D: Crreo que ya podré retomar esto un poquito más, pero igual, mil disculpas.**

**¡Las amo!**

**BTW ya sé que está super cortito. De hecho, es sólo un intermedio (por eso el nombre :P) es para aclarar que no he abandonado la fic.**

**Respuestas a reviews (poquitos, pero muy valiosos)**

**rosa20: gommen, ****gommen, ****gommen, ****gommen, ****gommen, ****gommen, ****gommen, ****gommen. Hago lo que puedo :( Pd: hehehe seeh xD**

**JAZMITH: Siiiii y aquí hay mas. Aquí sigo, no me he muerto.**

**Dessirenya: Pues si :D**

* * *

Estaba en el paraíso.

Acordaron dejar la respuesta hasta esa noche, cuando se cumpliera el año y concluyera su despertar. Yui estaba tremendamente aliviada, pues no se sentía lista para tomar una decisión así sin conocer al hombre lo suficiente.

Ahora, eran algo así como un matrimonio. Por las mañanas, Yui hacía la limpieza en su uniforme, como siempre. Pero ahora, con la ayuda y compañia de Reiji, terminaba para la hora del almuerzo. Comían juntos, y se pasaban la tarde en la biblioteca. Y en cuanto caía la noche, salían a pasear, a veces salían a conocer lugares o a cenar. A veces simplemente se iban en el auto del vampiro a ver las luces de la ciudad.

Yui había notado que nunca hacían nada que requiriera luz, ruido o multitudes. Y bueno, era obvio que Reiji era de los callados, y ella tampoco era una loca gatita fiestera, precisamente; pero de eso a evitar activamente la luz y el ruido...

Una tarde, tras unas dos semanas de la propuesta de Reiji, mientras leían en completo silencio, la chica levantó su vista del libro y soltó la pregunta sin ninguna advertencia. Fue algo tan inesperado que el vampiro tardó un momento en responder.

-Eso... Es porque soy viejo, Yui. Muy viejo.- Dijo Reiji con una sonrisa, y volviendo inmediatamente a su lectura. Estaba acostado, bocarriba, a lo largo de un gran sofá guindo y mullido, de tres asientos. Ella estaba en un sillón a juego, con la cabeza en un brazo y las piernas en otro.

-No entiendo ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver?

Reiji suspiró resignado y bajó su libro. Yui no lo dejaría leer en paz tan facilmente.

-¿Sabes cuántos años tengo?.

-No.- Exclamó Yui, verdaderamente sorprendida de sí misma. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa, no se le había ocurrido preguntarse algo tan obvio. De verdad que así no estaba lista.

-A finales de este año cumpliré 157 años. Y aunque no lo creas, alguna vez fuí pequeño. En esos años, en el pueblo donde crecí, todavía no nos había llegado luz eléctrica, así que no había más iluminación que la de las velas y lámparas de combustible. Incluso el fonógrafo era una novedad, y un objeto que no podíamos costearnos. Mi infancia fué muy callada, y un tanto oscura... Creo que es a lo que llaman nostalgia.

Guardó silencio un momento, se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos. Recordar estas cosas lo había sentirse tan viejo y tan cansado...

-La verdad- Continuó -Odio el ruido. Me hace pensar en cómo han cambiado los tiempos.

Ahora, con la televisión y computadoras, la gente ya ni siquiera lee. Y lo que es peor, teniendo la red global, y prácticamente conocimiento infinito en la palma de la mano, prefieren ver cualquier tontería y perder sus vidas sin sentido. El conocimiento es algo muy preciado para mí, y me tocó ver una época en la que obtenerlo era realmente difícil. Es como si la humanidad se transformara, generación tras generación, en un niño mimado al que sus padres le han dado todo y por eso no aprecia nada.

El vampiro se detuvo y reflexionó un momento. Eso último que dijo... ¿A quién le sonaba?

Yui lo miraba atenta. Escuchando lo que decía y haciendo cuentas mentales. Reiji estaba vivo desde el siglo XIX. ¿Como habría sido su vida entonces? ¿Habrá sufrido pobreza? ¿Tendrían el y Liliya a sus padres? ¿Tendrían un hogar? ¿Por qué sufrimientos habrá pasado? Se imaginó a un niño de cabello negro y grandes ojos rojo sangre, con pantalones ajustados a la altura de las rodillas y zapatos con evillas doradas. Después le llegó una seductora imagen de este vampiro con una chaqueta de caza sobre una camisa holanada y una elegante corbata de lazo, roja como sus ojos.

Como esa de ahora.

Su cuello estaba atado con ese familiar lazo rojo.

-Oye Reiji ¿Ese lazo...?

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? Lo dejaste en mi cuarto la noche que bailamos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Esa noche, en la que ese vampiro le dió su primer beso. Un beso maravilloso, nacido de la necesidad y de la pasión.

-Lo recuerdo...

-¿Lo quieres de vuelta?

-No.- Respondió Yui, en voz baja, sonrojada y feliz. La idea de que usara algo de ella le encantaba. Y, la verdad, ese lazo rojo se veía muy bien en su piel tan clara.

Reiji también sonrió y regresó su vista al libro. Pero Yui no quería dejar de hablarle, y también tenía dudas.

-Mejor, háblame de otra cosa que quiero saber. Has dicho que no le ocultarías nada a tu amante.

-Todavía no eres mi amante.- Ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro para responder.

-Bien, entonces esperaré mes y medio para volverte a preguntar. Pero tampoco esperes que confíe en tí.

Reiji lanzó otro suspiro.

-Sabes que lo que estás haciendo tiene nombre ¿Verdad, chica lista? Se llama chantaje.

-Se llama buscar equidad. Tú quieres recibir sin dar, y eso no lo permito.

Reiji sonrió más que antes. Lo desafiaba. Le estaba haciendo frente. Su niña de ojos de plata comenzaba a mostrar amor propio, y confianza en él.

-Vale ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Háblame de Liliya.

Y con esas tres simples palabras, al vampiro se le deshizo la sonrisa. La volteó a ver con ojos consternados.

Sabía de artes y ciencias, había vivido cosas que ella sólo podría conocer por libros. Había una infinidad de cosas que podía preguntarle. Entonces ¿Por qué, de entre todos los temas de los que podían platicar, tuvo que escojer ese?

Pero Yui lo veía con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos. Un adorable brillo irresistible. Suspiró resignado, otra vez.

-Si te voy a contar esa parte de mi vida, no vas a estar oyéndome acostada así en mi sillón. Siéntate como es debido. Y escucha atentamente, que no es un tema que me agrade, y me imagino que ya lo sabes.

Yui se sentó lo mas derecha que pudo, más que dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra que saliera de la boca de su amado.

* * *

**¡Y lo que tanto han esperado! Por fín les hablaré de esa vieja que a nadie le interesa xD (Sorry, pero en algún momento lo tenía que explicar ¿No?)**

**~Matta nee**


	10. Ch10: Liliya

**¡Pero andaba inspirada hoy! :3 Se siente bonito librarse por momentos de estos bloqueos de escritor ¡Y ya no tengo que andar poniendo escusas! :D**

**Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Kaori Lee: Fiú, al menos ya no me apuntó con la escopeta ':D Noooo, nunca abandonaré mis relatos, sólo si es que los abandono :D ¡Pues ya vas a saber quién fué! DAMNIT! Me hubiera tardado más de una semana para que me lleve al cuarto especial huehuehue (fujoshimodeon).**

**Cocomiu: Excelente que te guste ;) Mira, aquí hay mas :D Y no deberías decir que no escribes bien sin haber publicado un buen relato con bastante lemmon para que todasa podamos fantasearOPINAR! (pista: hazlo) Hmm, no la había visto de esa forma, pero... Bueno, aquí la verás mejor. Hay docenas de nosotras ¡DOCENAS! Hahaha, siii has cuenta y comenta y publica :D**

**Owww me gustó como quedó el final :3 (aunque lo diga yo, hehe) Leanlo todo ¡Y comenten! ¡Y disfruten! :D**

* * *

_-Nací el 19 de diciembre de 1847, en un pueblo irlandés llamado Ballyieragh. Liliya nació 4 años después, en 1851. Ahora bien, no sé qué tanto sepas de historia, y de la famosa Gran Hambruna, pero esos fueron años muy inciertos para todo el país. Y mi familia, que por generaciones había vivido de la tierra, no estaba mejor que..._

-Espera, eso no tiene sentido ¿Dónde encaja Ayato en todo esto? ¿Qué no es tu hermano, tambien? Y, según me dijo, faltan otros cuatro. Y si eran tan pobres ¿Como es que...? bueno...

-Yui ¿Qué fué lo que te pedí, a cambio de la historia?

-Que me sentara bien, pusiera atención y no interrumpiera. Pero...

-Pero nada. Atiende, y déjame hablar ¿Vale?

Yui no dijo nada, así que Reiji continuó.

_Pues bien, para ahumentar la tragedia, mi padre había muerto de tifoidea antes de que Liliya naciera. Casi no me acuerdo de él. Ni de mi madre, pues tenía que trabajar de sol a sol en casa de la única familia rica del condado, así que casi nunca la veíamos. Tuve que hacerme cargo de mi hermana desde que nació, lo cual, cabe decir, jamás me molestó. Siempre fué una niña muy dócil, e incluso desde que era una bebé parecía negarse a llorar._

_De alguna manera, mi madre, una mujer rubia y frágil como una barita de nardo, logró salvarnos ese invierno, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Luego, cuando tenía 10 y Liliya 6, mi madre por fín sucumbió a la pesada carga. Siempre sentí que tenía una escencia frágil y delicada. Y una noche, simplemente se desvaneció. La encontré a la mañana siguiente en su cama._

_Pero no podía llorar, no podía dejar que Liliya me viera y se diera cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ni mucho menos de que fuera a entrar a ese cuarto a ver qué le pasaba a mamá. Decidí salir de la habitación, y cerrar la puerta con llave._

_No volví a ver a mi madre._

_Los días que le siguieron a ese son bastante confusos. Al cerrar la puerta sentía que me ahogaba, la cabeza me daba vueltas. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Recuerdo que llegó alguien a la casa, y después otras dos o tres personas, y después más. Es todo lo que recuerdo de esa semana, gente entrando y saliendo de mi casa, y Liliya llorando, abrazada a mí._

_Unos días después, llegó un hombre que sobresalía de la multitud por sus elegante porte y ropas finas. Dijo ser un pariente lejano de mi padre, y que nos llevaría a mi hermana y a mí a su hogar en Inglaterra, donde seríamos como sus hijos, tendríamos un nuevo hermano mayor y una vida "asegurada". Yo nunca había oído hablar de ningún pariente de mi padre, y de verdad que me fiaba de ese extraño caballero de largo cabello blanco, pero no por eso iba a rechazar ayuda que necesitábamos tan desesperadamente._

_Pues resultaba que el el tipo era un empresario bañado en dinero. Su casa era tres veces más grande que donde trabajara mi madre, y eso sin contar los jardines. Me quedé inpresionado la primera vez que ví la propiedad entera. No me cabía en la cabeza que un sólo hombre pudiera poseer tanto._

_Acostumbrarse a las nuevas comodidades fué sencillo. Pero no así a la gente. Lo primero que aprendí de mi nueva familia es que, tanto el padre como el hijo eran un par de desobligados. Nuestro "padre", como nos hacía llamarlo, era un mujeriego juerguista que nunca estaba en casa, y nuestro "hermano"... Bueno, no es como si tuviera graves problemas con él, pero jamás nos entendimos._

_Ahora bien, como ya has de saber, no crecí enteramente solo. Pocos días después de que llegué, conocí a Agatha. Y su compañía me era imprescindible para no perder la cordura con los otros dos. Siempre me pareció una mujer de lo más razonable, franca y directa. Incluso llegué a estar enamorado de ella, pero ya sabes, sólo cosa de niños. El tiempo no tardó en marcar las diferencias de especie. Aún así, permanecimos juntos._

-Y no, no trates de fingir que nunca has cruzado mas de tres palabras con ella.

-Bueno... No es como si me hubiera dicho secretos...

-Lo sabía.

_Bien, mi "padre" era un hombre frío, pero no enteramente malo. Supongo que, simplemente, nunca nos pudo ver como familia. Después, y como es lógico, se volvió a casar y tuvo mas hijos (si, entre ellos, a la rata); pero aún así, no nos dejó desamparados. Nos dió todo lo que necesitamos. Tenía una importante empresa de carbón, con minas en casi todo el mundo. Me enseñó el oficio de empresario, y entré en su compañía con sólo 16 años, a medio tiempo, y en el tiempo restante aprendí varios oficios como ayudante. Las cosas estaban bastante bien para esas épocas._

_Pero Liliya comenzaba a volverse mujer, una mujer pura, inocente y peligrosamente hermosa. Me enfurecía, y me hería terriblemente en mi orgullo de hermano mayor, pero era inevitable que los hombres se fijaran en ella; y seguido se metía en problemas que no hizo nada por buscarse. Podía defenderla casi de cualquiera, excepto de nuestro "padre": El rey de los vampiros, mi jefe y nuesto tutor legal._

-Espera... ¿El rey?

-Si

-Pero entonces, esto te hace...

-Supongo que podrías decir que los seis somos príncipes. Pero sólo Shuu, el mayor, es considerado el heredero. A menos que alguno de nosotros cinco mate al rey.

-Eso... Pero tú no...

-Oh, no. No estoy interesado en esas cosas... ¿Me permites terminar?

-Ah, claro, disculpa.

_Como te decía; mi hermanita ya no estaba segura en esa casa. Tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes. Tenía qué protegerla. Ella no se merecía la cruel vida que le tocó. La mandé lejos en un tren, una noche de enero, apenas tuve el dinero para su pasaje, comida y refugio; y le dije que nos encontraríamos en marzo._

_Le dije a mi tío que había huído y que no sabía dónde estaba, pero ella me escribía todos los días, y yo quemaba cada una de sus cartas apenas las leía. Le mandaba casi todo lo que ganaba. Después le dije a mi tío que saldría en su búsqueda, y que aunque no sabía dónde estaba, no podía seguir vivendo sin mi querida hermana. Me dió su bendición y me dijo que le escribiera en cuanto supiera algo o si necesitaba suministros._

_Nos encontramos en la fecha acordada. Conseguí empleo en un trén, y luego en un barco y partimos juntos._

-¿Y el barco, también hacía paradas?

-... No

-Pero entonces ¿Como se alimentaban? Con pasajeros limitados, seguro que se hubieran dado cuenta si varios eran atacados.

Reiji bajó la mirada

-No me siento orgulloso, créeme. Un par de chicas necesitaban viajar en ese barco, pero

estaban en una pobreza igual o peor a la que nosotros sufrimos de niños, y jamás habrían podído pagar ni su boleto, ni comidas para el viaje. Sé que no fué un trato justo, pero todos estábamos desesperados.

Yui guardó silencio. No supo cómo se tomó esto Reiji, pero prosiguió.

_Llegamos a este pueblo 4 meses después de haber salido de la casa de mi tío. El nos había enseñado inglés, latín, francés, español, portugués japonés, mandarín y alemán, así que eso no fué problema. El dinero tampoco, pues le había pedido a mi tío dinero para lujos que no nos dábamos y lo había pasado todo a una cuenta con un nombre falso. Mandé construír esta casona para nosotros dos. Teníamos todo para nuestra nueva vida._

-Y luego... Esa maldita rata.- Reiji apretó los nudillos al recordar esta parte.-Todavía recuerdo cuando nos encontró. Intentó sacarme dinero bajo amenaza de delatarme con ese hombre, y cuando se dió cuenta de que tal cosa no sería posible, decidió poner sus asquerosas manos en mi Liliya. Todavía la recuerdo implorándome permiso para casarse con él: "¡Oh Reiji! He conocido al hombre de mi vida ¡Y ha dicho que me ama! Oh, por favor, dame tu bendición. Déjame irme con él, que es como nosotros" ¡Bah! Como si pudiera haber algo en esa rata remotamente parecido a liliya.

Volvió a bajar la vista, y rió, una risa de resignación

-Pero Liliya... era lo que más quería, y decidí darle gusto. Cuánto me arrepiento...

-Ayato me contó algo más, Reiji. Pero no sé si me dijo la verdad.

-Lo dudo. Pero, a ver ¿Que cuentito te ha inventado la rata?

-Me dijo que te pidió ayuda un día, para escapar de un tío suyo, pero que le pusiste una trampa y... Bueno, básicamente que lo engatuzaste para que fuera tu conejillo de indias, y que por tu culpa mató a mis padres.

Reiji la miraba mientras ella le decía la sarta de mentiras que se había inventado Ayato ¡Una rata en cada momento de su vida! La expresión de Reiji mientras escuchaba fué de sorpresa, a indignación, a furia y finalmente a risa.

-¡Vaya! Pues sí que se ha montado un teatrito.

-Dime que fué lo que pasó.

-Vale. Pues bien. Para empezar, Ayato no estaba escapando de nadie cuando vino a verme. Ncesitaba matar al rey, pues no consentía su unión. Y tampoco fué como si yo lo hubiera usado sin decirle, bien que le adverti las posibles consecuencias de usar productos experimentales. Él mismo se lo había pedido a Liliya en cuanto ella le dijo que lo amaba. Y sólo acepté hacerlo porque me dijo, el mismo, que amaba a mi Liliya, y que quería estar con ella por toda la eternidad. ¿Y todo para que? Para que la dejara morir de soledad, por irse con...

-¿Conmigo?

Reiji se le quedó mirando. Maldita sea ¿Qué rayos estuvo a punto de decirle?

-Perdona, no quise...

-Lo sé- Le dijo, con su sonrisa cálida. -No te preocupes. Es la verdad. Según él, la dejó por mi. Aunque nunca me dijo nada...

-No es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Yui pensó muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-Reiji, de verdad lamento todo lo que hizo la rata. Fué un ser asqueroso, la encarnación de irresponsabilidad. No me alegro de nada de lo que hizo... Pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido, ni de estar aquí ahora.

-Pues te has tardado tu tiempo- Dijo el vampiro, levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba Yui.

-¿Que?

Cuando se dió cuenta, Reiji ya la tenía acorralada en el sillón, inclinado sobre ella y con una mano apollada en un brazo del mueble. Yui estaba asustada.

-Dije- Le acarició tiernamente una mejilla. -Que te has tardado tu tiempo. He tenido que nacer vampiro para esperarte. He tenido que huír de mi hogar para encontrarte. Y he tenido que perder a mi Liliya para conocerte. He perdido a mi familia, mi hogar y hasta mi época. Quedé completamente solo. Y mi único consuelo eres tú- La tomó con un brazo por la cintura y la pegó a su pecho. Se enderezó, Yui le pasó los brazos por el cuello, y los dos terminaron fundidos en un abrazo, de pié. Le susurró al oído con voz temblorosa:

-Y estoy feliz.

-Reiji...

-Eres libre de darme la respuesta que quieras esa noche. Te deseo con todo mi ser, Yui. Pero también te amo con todo mi ser, y no quiero hacer nada que atente contra tu felicidad. -La devolvió al sillón, se separó un poco y la miró a los ojos. -Te amo, Yui.

-Y yo a tí.- La respuesta no se hizo esperar. -¡Oh Reiji! Estaba tan envuelta en mi sufrimiento, cuando llegué aquí, que quería morir. Y tú habías sufrido tanto, todos estos años.

Con razón te enfureciste tanto cuando te dije que me mataras ¡Me has de haber odiado!

-He de admitir que me decepcionaste... Pero deja eso atrás.

-No hay justicia en este mundo... En verdad, Liliya no se merecía nada de eso. Ni tu tampoco.

-¿Segura? No olvides quién soy y lo que te he hecho estos meses.

-Ese no eras tú. Estuviste cegado por el odio. E incluso en tu enojo, intentabas ayudarme... Quisiera hacer algo para mitigar tu dolor.

Reiji se arrodilló en el piso, frente al sofá, y puso su cabeza en el regazo de Yui.

-Quédate... Por siempre...

Nadie dijo nada. Disfrutaron del momento perfecto. Reiji apoyado en el regazo de Yui, y ella acariciando su cabeza. Pasando sus delgados dedos por los sedosos cabellos negros de Reiji. Un cabello grueso y liso, como el pelaje de un lobo.

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas salieron con más frecuencia. Reiji, en todos esos meses, había encontrado en Yui una compañera de conversación capaz de abordar temas que ninguna otra persona de esta época hubiera aguantado mucho tiempo sin aburrirse o indignarse. La chica tenía una mente objetiva.

Y conseguía hacerlo reír. No recordaba haber reído tanto en 100 años. La vida no había hecho mas que traerle amargura tras amargura, sobre todo esas dos últimas décadas; y el mundo se había vuelto tan insípido... Y luego, ella. Esa chica pequeña y problemática, de ojos vivos y piel tan suave que lo enloquecía. Esa chica perfecta.

Yui, por su lado, disfrutaba de cosas de las que no tenía casi conocimiento hasta ahora. Salian a ver la ciudad, y Reiji la cargaba en brazos y, de un salto, la llevaba sobre los edificios a ver las estrellas en el cielo y las luces a sus pies, y a lo lejos. A veces simplemente salían a parques o a museos, pero cuando estos lugares estaban cerrados, solos y de noche, eran una experiencia totalmente nueva, que conseguía fascinarla cada vez.

Pasaban los días tan rápido que Yui no tardó en perder la cuenta del día o la semana. Incluso llegaron y pasaron los meses calurosos, casi imperceptibles. Era como vivir un sueño infinito, o al menos así lo sentía ella.

Pero un día, Reiji se encerró en su cuarto. O mas bién, pasó ahí la noche, y no salió a acompañar a Yui al desayuno, lo cual ya hacía a diario sin faltar. Fué a preguntarle, pero el vampiro no abrió la puerta. Sólo le dijo que estaba ocupado, y le pidió que empezara con su día.

Y después siguió en el teléfono, según pudo oír.

Después de unas horas, a eso de la una, Reiji por fín la mandó llamar.

-Disculpa mi ausencia, Yui. Te he dejado sola con la limpieza de mi propia casa.

-No te preocupes, Reiji. Pero dime qué te ha mantenido aqui tódo este tiempo. Te he extrañado ¿Acaso si acepto ser tu amante también me dejarás sola?

Reiji rió, de manera un poco siniestra. Le puso delicadamente una mano en la mejilla.

-Eso desearás, guapa. Créeme. Me implorarás que te deje alguna noche para dormir. Pero será inútil. Jamás te dejaré en paz... -Se detuvo a disfrutar de las hermosas mejillas enrojecidas de su amada. Le encantaba ruborizarla.

-E... Entonces... ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

Reiji la abrazó.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche en mi habitación, cuando me mostraste el jardín? Me dijiste que no volteara, y no lo hice. Ahora yo te pido que no preguntes. Te prometo que para esta noche

quedará todo aclarado.

-Bien. Confiaré en tí.- Suspiró en sus brazos.

Reiji salió de su habitación a ayudar a Yui con la limpieza, como siempre. Todo siguió normal durante el día. A eso de las seis de la tarde, cuando Yui se dirigía a bañarse para cenar. Reiji le dijo:

-Te he puesto dos nuevos vestidos en el clóset. Ponte el negro al salir, por favor; y los tacones de cintas. Quiero llevarte a cenar.

Yui se sintió encantada con la idea ¿Sería esto lo que estaba preparando su amado?

* * *

Cuando salió, fué directo a su closet de madera. Reiji le había ofrecido comprarle uno nuevo para la habitación blanca, pero ella no quería dejar de usar el hermoso closet antiguo. Igual, a Reiji el poderoso no le costó gran cosa reacomodarlo.

Abrió el clóset. Ahí estaban sus uniformes y los nuevos vestidos que Reiji le había prometido. Uno era un vestido de noche negro, de corte mandarín con mangas de gaza largas.

El otro se veía corto y estaba envuelto en una bolsa. Pero si la indicación fue "ponte el vestido negro" sólo uno podía ser negro. Los tacones negros estaban directamente al lado del vestido, y al lado habían unas zapatillas de dormir, hechas de algodón y seda.

Supuso que él le diría para que eran cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Cuando salió, Reiji la esperaba en la sala. Vestido con unos elegantes pantalones negros y camisa de seda, también negra. Con su listón rojo al cuello. Se levantó de golpe del sofá y fué hacia ella.

-Te ves mucho más hermosa de lo que te visualicé.

Y fué todo lo que le dijo antes de llevarla del brazo. Pero esta vez, a la limosina.

* * *

Reiji había reservado un restaurante italiano famoso. Era una elegante terraza muy discreta a las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona más acomodada. El interior estaba en tonos vino y crema, a luz de vela y unas lucecillas en las paredes. El exterior era un mirador sin más iluminación que unas farolas, la luna y las estrellas; era un lugar mágico.

Hablaron, rieron, cenaron, y bailaron. Yui había aprendido a bailar un poco mejor desde el incidente en la habitación de Reiji, pero todavía se guiaba por sus pensamientos.

Ahora ya podía hacerlo sin que Reiji tuviera que transmitirle pensamientos concretos.

* * *

Fué una noche maravillosa. Llegaron a casa riendo, satisfechos de esa excelente velada. Pero

Yui notó de pronto que Reiji ya no reía. No alcanzó a voltearse y Reiji ya la tenía abrazada por la cintura. De nuevo él atrás de ella, oliendo su cabello. Después de un momento lo movió a un lado, desabrochó la parte superior del vestido y comenzó a besarle seductoramente el cuello.

-Reiji... Si... Si quieres beber... Déjame cambiarme y... Y vamos a...

-No voy a beber.- Dijo, con una voz grave, lleno de deseo.

Oh, vaya.

-Re... Reiji... Ahh... Por favor... No podemos... No aún... Estamos tan cerca...

-Es hoy Yui. Hoy se cumple un año de tu despertar.

-Hah...¿Que?...- Reiji se contuvo y la volteó, para verla a los ojos.

-Esta es nuestra noche. No tienes idea cómo la ansiaba. Cómo te he ansiado- Dijo en esa voz grave. -Si aceptas mi propuesta. Si aceptas ser mi amante, ponte el segundo vestido, y ven a mi habitación. Te estaré esperando.

Y se fué sin más. Y la dejó sola en el recibidor oscuro.

* * *

**Siiii, por fín sigue lo bueno. Ya, ya, sin trucos esta vez, lo prometo :)**

**~Matta nee**


	11. Ch11: Da lemmonz at last!

**¡Y ha llegado el capítulo 11! :D**

**¡El capítulo de lo mero bueno! Repito lo que dije antes: No soy buena para el Lemmon, pero le he puesto todo el corazón a este capítulo. Así que, bueno, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal. Tambien, con este capítulo me acabo el borrador que tenía, y no sé qué mas vaya a pasar. **

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Kaori lee: Muahahaha! Disfruto dejando a la gente en suspenso :3 (pero no como para hacerlo adrede, perdón). No, no, no, se dice "sigue con el siguiente capítulo _y _prepararé e cuarto oscuro de reiji" y con él adentro, por favor ;). Oh vaya, no; quise decir que se deprimió y se dejó morir, como cuando la gente deja de comer por depresión (y creo que la misma serie aclara que, cuando menos, necesitan beber sangre para sobrevivir) según yo bien poética y ni se me entiende pfft. Si lo ví... Todos los que han estado en internet lo hemos visto... Nadie se salva, NADIE. Pues ya verás. Hahaha hasta la pregunta ofende! :P**

**hana-chan: Dawww gracias! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo :3**

* * *

Era esa noche

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Él no era el único que había ansiado esa noche con toda su alma. Aunque hubera perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, ella también pensaba en el asunto a cada momento. Temiéndolo y deseándolo a la vez.

Y era esa noche.

Esa noche en la que debía tomar una decisión que no tendría vuelta atrás. Era esa noche en la que cambiaría, e incluso definiría, el resto de su vida.

Fué a su habitación y se destuvo frente al closet. Ese hermoso clóset antiguo, de madera oscura y pulida. Su gran tamaño, que antes le pareció majestuoso, ahora le parecía bastante intimidante. Dudosa, puso su mano en la bonita manija de cristal, y la dejó ahí. Tenía miedo de abrirla, como si fuera a saltarle un monstruo o un esqueleto si la abriera. Aunque sabía bien que no le tenía miedo a ningún monstruo. A lo que temía era ese vestido blanco, y lo que representaba.

"Maldita sea ¿Pero qué carajos me sucede? Ni que fuera a morir ¡Es sólo cojer, por el amor de...!" Se dijo. Con Ayato ya estaba lista para aventarse a lo maduro, pero con Reiji... Era diferente. Todo era diferente. Reiji era mucho mas centrado, y se lo tomaba todo mucho más en serio; lo cual al final probó ser algo bueno, pues Ayato no pudo tomarla en serio ni a ella, pero tambien lo complicaba todo. Si tan sólo no fuera por eso, por esa seriedad...

Pero deteniéndose a pensarlo, no era sólo eso. No sólo su pareja era diferente, su mundo y ella misma también. Había cambiado bastante en ese tiempo. Las cosas malas la habían hecho más cautelosa, y mucho mas precavida. Y las cosas buenas le habían enseñado a apreciar los detalles de la vida. Ella nunca haría las cosas que había hecho la vieja Yui. Esta nueva Yui jamás habría pasado la noche a solas con un asesino confeso y sospechoso de inestabilidad mental; ni se habría metido a un cementerio a mitad de la noche, o habría aceptado cambiar su vida de maneras desconocidas e inimaginables por amor...

Bueno, no sin habérselo pensado por casi un año.

Hizo de tripas corazón, apretó los párpados hasta ver colores, se llenó los pulmones de aire y abrió las puertas de un sólo golpe.

Y ahí estaba. El segundo vestido del armario. Era un juego de ropa interior y babydoll de tirantes cortísimo, con muchos encajes y listones que resaltaban y adornaban lugares... Estratégicos.

Yui se puso el conjunto, que era precioso, y bastante cómodo, pero sólo cubría hasta medio muslo. Se dió un vistazo en el empañado espejo antes de salir. E, inmediatamente, deseó no haberlo hecho.

¿Por qué Reiji habría escogido un vestido así? Cierto, tenía un poco más de carnes que cuando llegó a esa casa, pero seguía siendo un espantapájaros. Era un conjunto hermosísimo, pero algo así de revelador, sobretodo en sus pálidas y huesudas piernas, no le favorecía en lo más mínimo. Se notaba de muy buena calidad. Probablemente él se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en este conjunto ¿Cuál sería su reacción al ver lo mal que le quedaba?

De nuevo, se armó de valor, y caminó nerviosa el camino de todas las noches. Ese que caminaba siempre para entregarle su sangre. Ahora lo caminaba para entregar su cuerpo, y por fin ser enteramente suya.

Tocó a la puerta y se abrió para ella, pero no pudo levantar los ojos del suelo, ni siquiera cuando sintió la vista de Reiji clavada en su insignificante figura. Nadie dijo nada por un momento. Luego, él caminó hacia ella, y le levantó el mentón con una mano. Pero Yui dejó los ojos apuntando hacia abajo.

-Mírame Yui.

-N... No... No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?- Le dijo, irritado. Ella se asustó de oírlo así y, por fín, volteó a ver. Reiji traía la misma ropa con la que fué a cenar, menos el calzado. Por supuesto, se veía irresistible. Pero qué Injusto. Él tan sencillo podía verse tan perfecto. Y ella, aún y con algo tan hermoso... Yui bajó la cabeza, y dejó caer unas lágrimas.

-Porque... Porque me has dado a usar algo tan... Tan hermoso... Y yo... No puedo llevarlo... Mi cuerpo es delgado y feo, y... Y te mereces tanto más... -Hablaba entre sollozos. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y caían a la mano de él, que nunca había dejado su mejilla. El vampiro le secó las mejillas.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes...?- Murmuró, pegando todo su cuerpo al de ella. Haciendo un descarado énfasis en las caderas. Yui sintió algo grande y duro en el vientre, y se separó del abrazo, aterrada. Pero Reiji volvió a abrazarla por detrás.

-Eres increíblemente hermosa, Yui.- Susurró en su oído. -Intenté decírtelo ya muchas veces y no quieres creerme. Si tengo que hacértelo entender así, que así sea. Siente por tí misma cómo me tienes. Ya te lo he dicho. Soy vampiro, pero también soy hombre... Y me provocas.- Dicho esto, volvió a besarle el cuello, como tantas noches. A Yui se le erizó toda la piel.

-Aaah... Reiji, no...

-Toda la noche... No, todo este tiempo no he podido dejar de mirarte. Pero ahora...- Cerró la puerta, la giró para tenerla de frente y la arrinconó contra la pared. -... Ya no puedo conformarme con miradas.

Puso sus labios en los de ella, y se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Trató él de abrirle la boca y meter su lengua, pero ella se asustó y lo separó.

-No... ¿Qué haces?

-Abre la boca.

-Pero, esque, yo nunca...

-Lo sé. Nadie mas que yo te ha besado ¿Verdad?- Sonreía de una manera extraña mientras hablaba. Una mezcla de malicia, ternura y deseo. -Pues quiero saborear eso. Quiero saborear tu boca virgen. Cada rincón de ella, lo haré mío.

Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a la chica de responder. Se apoderó de su boca, y su lengua luchaba por entrar. Yui, aunque tardó en reaccionar, cedió y abrió un poco. Pero Reiji, dominante y resuelto, metió su lengua hasta el fondo, explorando por todas partes, ansioso y descontrolado, buscando la de ella. Yui respondió tímidamente, hechando sus brazos al cuello de Reiji. Y él la abrazó, pegando sus cuerpos por completo. Y siguieron ese beso hasta que les faltó el aire.

-Ah... Qué delicia. No hay otro sabor que no seas tú.- Respondió él en cuanto se separaron. Tan sólo dicho esto, comenzó un nuevo beso, quizá todavía más descontrolado; como si el primero, en lugar de satisfacerlo, sólo hubiera conseguido ahumentar sus deseos.

Yui se dio cuenta apenas, ni siquiera notó cuando comenzó, pero de un momento a otro empezaron a moverse por la habitación, mientras se besaban. Y era Reiji quien dirijía los movimientos, al igual que toda esta situación. La tenía completamente dominada.

Se detuvieron al pié de la cama.

-Quítame la camisa.- Le ordenó el vampiro, entre besos y jadeos. Yui, obediente, comenzó a desabotonarlo, con cierta torpeza. Después de un rato acabó la misión, pero parte de esta estaba fajada en los pantalones, y estos seguían abrochados y con cinturón. Dudosa, puso su mano en la evilla, pero la quitó rápidamente.

-Hazlo- Le volvió a ordenar, moviendo sus labios a su cuello, y ella sintió una irrefrenable oleada de calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. En cuanto pudo reaccionar, volvió a obedecer. Casi no podía pensar. Le desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones. Reiji bajó los brazos y dejó que Yui le deslizara la camisa, y esta cayó al suelo, sin emitir un sonido.

-Anda, acaba lo que has comenzado- Le dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella entendió, y tímidamente le bajó los pantalones, dejándolo en ropa interior.

El volvió a ponerle las manos en la espalda, y a unir sus cuerpos. Yui volvió a sentir ese fierro caliente, ahora en el vientre, pero ya no era algo inesperado ni aterrador. De hecho esa oleada de calor se había vuelto una tormenta. No acababa de entenderlo, pero algo dentro de ella, algo instintivo, deseaba vorazmente más de ese tipo de contacto.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Reiji le desabrochó rápidamente el camizón. La chica no pudo evitar el pánico y se llevó las manos al pecho para impedir que cayera. No llevaba nada debajo. Y nadie había visto nunca, ni por error, sus pechos desnudos.

El vampiro frunció el ceño, y apretó los labios.

-¿Quieres esto, Yui? ¿Quieres que seamos amantes?

-Si. Si quiero. Pero...

-Entonces baja tus manos.

Yui bajó la mirada y tendió los brazos al suelo, resignada. Reiji volvió a apoderarse de su boca, y le deslizó los tirantes del camisón con tortuosa lentitud, acariciando sus hombros. Y el camisón cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Reiji rompió el beso para verla. Para admirar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo.

-Pero qué hermosa eres.- Susurró, rozando su mejilla -Tu piel perfecta como la porcelana, tus ojos como las rubelitas- Puso sus manos en su cintura -Tus curvas, tus finas y perfectas curvas, enmarcadas con tu largo cabello rubio. Y tus senos...- Le rozó un pezón con las yemas de los dedos -tus senos pequeños y firmes, son sencillamente perfectos.- La miró a los ojos -¿Cómo puedes decirme que eres fea? ¿Que tu cuerpo no merece llevar lo que te doy? No vuelvas a contradecirme así. No vuelvas a decir que no eres hermosa en modo alguno.

Reiji apretó sus cuerpos desnudos otra vez. Y se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios, y de toda su boca. Tenía las manos en su espalda, y comenzó a bajarlas despacio, a recorrer ese cuerpo que amaba. Yui también pasó sus manos por el pecho del vampiro, y luego por su espalda. Y en ese beso, y en ese abrazo, se fueron a la cama.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Se exploraron los cuerpos con deseo y necesidad. Necesitaban mas y mas el uno del otro. Y, de un momento a otro, Reiji estaba sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Se separaron un momento para respirar.

-Me detendré ahora si eso quieres. Pero después ya no me digas que pare, porque no podré.

Ella sonrió.

-Hazme tu mujer.- Murmuró.

Besó su cuello, y la penetró despacio. Yui gimió de dolor al sentir cómo desgarraba el hímen, y cómo su enorme miembro invadía su cueva vírgen. Cuando consiguió entrar hasta el fondo,se detuvo. Yui pensó que el vampiro se habría arrepentido, que saldría de ella, y sintió alivio, pues en verdad pensaba que se desmayaría del dolor. Y luego, el vampiro comenzó a moverse.

Pero pronto el dolor se volvió calor, y ese calor dió paso al placer. Reiji aceleró un poco el ritmo. El placer no hacía sino ahumentar. Yui no pudo evitar arquearse bajo el cuerpo de su amado, y Reiji hundió su rostro en sus pechos. Los besó y los lamió. Yui deseaba que el vampiro recorriera su cuerpo a besos.

En lugar de eso, la mordió.

-Reiji... No... Me duele... ¿Por qué...?

-No he bebido en días... Ya no puedo...

-Pero... Ahh..¿Por qué... Ahora?

-Porque también... Ahumenta tu placer.- Pasó lentamente su cálida lengua desde la llaga hasta su oreja, manchando su cuello de sangre.

-Ahhhh...

-¿Lo ves?

Yui ya no dijo nada. Reiji tenía razón, y no era nada nuevo para ella. El placer sus finos colmillos perforando su piel se aunaba al de ser tomada por él y al de sentir sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba enloquecida. Estaban enloquecidos, de eso no había duda. Sentía que nunca saciaría de él. Quería más y más.

La noche no conocería otra cosa que no fuera el deseo y la pasión.

Reiji separó su boca de ella. Yui podía sentir que ya no le quedaba sangre en el cuerpo, ni una gota. Pero ella seguía perfectamente consciente. Incluso se sentía más viva que nunca, como si sus sentidos fueran intensificados. Y todo lo que podía sentir, todo lo que podía pensar, fuera el placer.

Fué así que lo supo. Estaba despertando, como un ser de dos especies.

El vampiro la tomó en brazos y se sentó. Ahora estaba ella sentada en su regazo, frente a él. Reiji seguía moviéndose debajo de ella, penetrándola.

Se cortó la base del cuello.

Yui no se resistió a su sed.

Se acercaban más y más al clímax. La sangre de Reiji salía a chorros hacia su garganta. Era un frenesí de bajos instintos. Lo amaba, lo deseaba, y todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era nunca dejar de ser suya y hacerlo feliz.

Se sació su sed.

Y se vinieron como un sólo cuerpo.

Yui despertó en medio de la oscuridad, contemplando la luna que se asomaba por su ventana. Un fuerte brazo rodeaba su cuerpo desnudo. Se giró. Reiji tenía los ojos cerrados, y se veía hermoso. Pasó una mano por los definidos rasgos de su rostro afilado, y sus ojos rojos se abrieron.

-Te amo. Y soy tuyo.- Escapó un murmullo de su garganta.

Deslizó un delicado dedo índice por sus tupidas cejas, sobre los párpados de sus grandes ojos, por su nariz afilada, por sus finos labios, por su fuerte mentón. Luego subió a su cabeza, y deslizó sus dedos por su cabello, extendiendo todo el brazo hasta tocar las puntas.

-Te amo. Y soy tuya.

Reiji volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su rostro era paz perfecta, como la noche misma. Yui se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana, hacia la oscura noche. Entonces, la luna se ocultó tras las nubes, y era casi imposible distinguir cualquier cosa. Quedó ella en los brazos de su amado, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio. Paz perfecta.

Justo antes de conciliar el sueño, algo en la ventana llamó su atención. Un fugaz reflejo en medio de la oscuridad. Pero lo había visto, algo se había movido en la ventana, y una voz en su interior le decía que no era algo que debiera ignorar.

Un rayo de luna bañó la ventana, sin previo aviso.

Los ojos de Yui se abrieron como platos.

Ayato estaba sentado en la ventana. Con su sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

**Si esta Yui me conociera, seguro me mata por no dejarla en paz y feliz por un maldito capítulo. Hohoho qué mala soy :3**

**Perdónenme la ocasional cursilería. Pero enserio, no se me dá nada bien el Lemmon. Igual, las amo!**

**La historia no ha acabado, obviamente. Así que nos vemos en el capítulo 12 **

**~Matta nee**


End file.
